Beauty in a town of fire
by Kiss of fire
Summary: Chris gets an interesting new ralts on his 3rd birthday. But just in how many ways is it interesting? Adventure, action, surprising twists, and even a bit of romance all tied up in the adventures of a plucky young trainer named Chris and his new Pokemon Kumiko!
1. A rare beauty child

**Disclaimer-I do not own Pokémon.**

**Warning, there will be adult content in this story so for any little kid who thinks that this will be a little kid story about Pokémon, go away and find another story or you will be scared for life.**

I always loved Ecruteak City. I loved the style of the buildings, the rich history behind it, but above all I loved how it looked come autumn time. The countless colorful leaves swirling through the brisk air was like being surrounded by fire. I found it peaceful. Today was one of those days. Fire moved through the air and on the ground covering the city giving it an orange hue. Children were outside making leaf piles and jumping through them. I could hear the soft orchestra outside. Many people liked to play their instruments publicly. Not for money, just for the pleasure of others. I arose from my bed and the morning light that poured through the window covered my face. Today was my son's 3rd birthday. He was growing up so fast. I slipped into my satin slippers and shuffled blissfully into the kitchen where I saw my husband, of course, reading the paper and enjoying a mug of black coffee.

"Good morning Gareth." I said softly

"Good morning Yuki." He said allowing his blue eyes to slip above the top of his paper.

"Today is Chris's birthday."

"I know. I'm taking him to the Poképark today to keep him busy while you set up the surprise."

"Sounds nice."

Pretty soon after fixing myself some eggs and coffee I heard the fast stomping of Chris's tiny feet run towards us.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" He cried from in the hall. "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

He ran into my leg and gave me a big hug. He's getting so big so fast it's almost heartbreaking.

"Why yes it is sweetheart. And guess what? Daddy is taking you to the Poképark today."

"YAYYY!" He exclaimed before tugging on his father's jeans, "LET'S GO LET'S GO!"

Gareth chuckled and scooped up Chris.  
>"Okay Chris let's go," He said, "If we're lucky Joseph might let us pet his Arcanine."<p>

The exited with Chris yelling in excitement and Gareth with a happy/exhausted look. Over the next few hours the surprise party began to take shape; my friends and their kids came over, the decorations were hung, and the cake was made. Literally when we were putting the last drop of icing on the cake we heard Chris and Garret coming back. Chris was talking but was somewhat quiet, he was using his indoor voice. Odd. He must be exhausted from running around.

"Everyone hide, their coming." I whispered loudly.

The lights were turned off and not two seconds later the door opened.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

Chris was surprised but not as much as everyone else. Gareth and Chris were in the doorway, along with a Pokémon. The Pokémon was about Chris's height and was holding onto his hand. It was a ralts. Something was, off about it thought. Its hair was a smoky grey color. Chris's eyes widened and he ran inside, greeting all his friends and going about. The ralts went where he did, but it seemed shy. I walked over to Gareth and whispered:

"Gareth, what's this? Why does our son have a Pokémon? We agreed we'd wait until he was at least in school before getting him one."

"I know, this was unplanned. It just sort of showed up in the park. We played with it for a few minutes before searching for its trainer. Everyone we talked to had never seen it. Eventually we took it to the daycare center and the people there said they had seen it roaming the wild. I was about to hand it over, but by that time it had imprinted on Chris. I just couldn't do it."

I was angry, but I'll admit it was pretty cute seeing Chris holding its hand. Its hair was also interesting. I've heard of shiny Pokémon but to my knowledge shiny ralts had blue hair, not grey. But it couldn't stay. Of course it couldn't, it was a Pokémon and Chris was too young for such a responsibility. Speaking of Chris he ran to me holding his new friend's hand.

"Mommy mommy look," He said, "This is my new friend! Dad said I could keep her and name her. Her name is Kumiko!"

Chris was so cute. I called him my Kumiko, which means 'rare beauty child.' I suddenly felt it harder and harder to not keep the smiling ralts. Chris ran off and I muttered.

"Fine he can keep it."

"Her." Gareth said.

"Huh?"

"The daycare lady said that the ralts is female."

I never really understood Pokémon. Gareth was a trainer once but I never wanted to own one after a Squirtle once squirted scalding water at me when I was young. I never wanted Chris to have one but Gareth convinced me that he could have one once he graduated from nursery school. I guess that's not going to happen. Turns out over the years that little ralts became like family not just to Chris, but also to me and Gareth.

**What did you guys think? Please leave constructive criticism. The next few chapters might take a while, as will, well, the entire fan fic. That's the effect school has… Anyway, let me know what you think and maybe leave some comments on what you'd like to see. BTW, the story view is going to be from Chris's view from now on. I just thought using the mother's view would be a good way to introduce the Ralts.**


	2. Goons at school

**Okay guys hey. I know I said this chapter will take longer but luckily I had written half of it before hand so I could publish it sooner. This chapter is going to be longer so yeah. I just wanted to have the first chapter as a very very brief introduction to the ralts, but now let's speed up a few years to Chris first day of first grade. (Don't worry, most of the story will take place in Chris's teen years. Let's just go by another chapter or two, maybe three, with them still quite young.)**

I woke up around dawn, the sunlight slowing climbing up through the window. Kumiko was cuddled up to me today as she was every morning. I'm so glad I found her three years ago, she's been a wonderful friend. I tried to get up without disturbing her and slowly shifted away. Today was a day I was both excited about and dreading. Today I would start first grade. Mommy said I was growing up so fast. I stood up and tiptoed over to my dresser. Mommy had put my school clothes in the bottom drawer so I could get to them. Elementary school children didn't have to wear uniforms, so I was able to wear my "Boyz rul gurlz drul" shirt. I never understood the irony of the misspelled words. I also put on a pair of shorts. I like shorts, they're comfortable and easy to wear. Mommy said I'd have to wear longer pants when it became winter, which was not far away. As I changed from my PJs I heard a soft 'coo.' Kumiko must be waking up. I turned towards her and found her staring at me with her curious red eyes.

"Good morning Kumi!" I said.

She smiled brightly at me, for some reason she could not talk like me or mommy or daddy could. I wonder if any Pokémon can talk…

"Did you have nice dreams?"

She nodded, which made her grey hair fall in front of her face.

"That's nice. I dreamed that I was king and that everyone had to give me cake, or else. I don't remember if you were there."

Kumiko seemed to chuckle but made no sound, only the face. The rest of the morning was pretty much routine. Kumiko and I talked until Mommy and Daddy got up, they'd make us breakfast, and I'd get myself ready for school like mommy told me to. As I brushed my teeth while standing on my tiptoes on the bathroom stool, Kumiko came in. She stood next to me and reached for a hair brush. Kumiko was quite humanlike but I didn't really notice. I just assumed this is how Pokémon act. The hair brush was just out of her reach so I pushed it toward her. She tried brushing her hair but it ended up a mess. I spat and rinsed and took Kumiko to mommy with the brush.

"Mommy, Kumiko needs her hair brushed." I said pleadingly.

"Of course sweetheart." She replied.

She brushed Kumiko's hair to one side, to where it covered her right eye.

"I have to say," she said, "Kumiko's hair is very unique. Aside from being grey it's also very soft and fine. Daddy say's that a ralt's hair is supposed to be rough and coarse. I guess Kumiko's just that much more unique."

"Of course she is!" I said, "Kumiko's awesome."

I gave Kumiko a hug ignoring the fact that it messed her hair up a bit. This was no shock to my mom, hugs were quite common between me and Kumiko and it always made Mommy and Daddy chuckle and say 'awww.' Mommy fixed up Kumiko's hair once I let go. I could see Kumiko blushing just a bit, she always did when we hugged or held hands. Daddy came out from his room.

"Well now, what do we have here?" He said with a smile on his face.

He picked me up and gave me a hug.  
>"Are you ready for your first day of school?"<p>

"Yes!" I said giggling.

After he set me down he turned to Kumiko.

"Well good morning Kumiko, my my don't you look cute today."

Her blush became deeper and she let out a cheerful cry. Daddy's smile faded and he knelt down closer to her.

"You're also getting quite big. You're almost Chris's height. Very interesting."

He turned to me.

"Would it be okay if I took Kumiko to the lab to run a few tests?"

Daddy was an assistant to professor Elm over at the Pokémon laboratory.

"No, no." I said, "She's coming with me to school!"

"Well," mommy started, "We haven't really discussed that…"

Daddy cut her off.

"Now now Yuki, many kids bring their first Pokémon to school as early as kindergarten. I think it'll be alright if she starts going with Chris as long as he keeps her in her Pokéball when the teacher says."

"I will, I promise." I said enthusiastically.

"Okay then, she can go to school with you."

Kumiko let out another happy cheer. She wasn't allowed to go with me during preschool or kindergarten and she missed me every day when I left.

"I still want to run some tests just to make sure she's healthy, is after school okay? I'll pick you up on Jet (Starraptor)"

"Okay…" I said, slightly disappointed.

"Wonderful. Now let's get you (pointing at me) to school, and you (pointing at mommy) should relax, I don't have to go for another hour so I want to, err (looks at me then back at mommy) talk to you in the bedroom."

(He said this every time he had a morning off for years until I caught on) Daddy walked me and Kumiko out the door after saying goodbye to mommy. When we arrived at the school he knelt down and gave me a hug.

"Have fun Chris, and listen when your teacher says to keep Kumiko in her Pokéball."

"I will, bye daddy."

"Goodbye Chris."

He started walking back home and I walked into the school house. For an elementary school it was pretty large. I saw a group of kids my age and walked to them with Kumiko behind me.

"Hello," I said, "I'm Chris."  
>The group consisted of a hazel-eyed, blonde girl with a plain black tee shirt and jeans, a boy with spiky brown hair and green eyes wearing a hoodie and jeans, as well as a pair of glasses, and a black haired brown-eyed boy who was dressed in slacks and a button-up shirt.<p>

"Hi," The girl stepped forward and said, "I'm Crystal, and this is Blake and Jackson."

Jackson, (the kid with glasses) stepped forward towards Kumiko.

"Ooohhh, ralts!" He said, "She's pretty. What's wrong with her hair though? Ralts' hair is supposed to be green."

"Jackson, don't be rude!" Crystal said, "I'm sorry, he wasn't trying to be mean. He just knows a lot about Pokémon."

"It's fine." I said, "Many people ask the same question. We actually don't know."

"Well I think she looks pretty with grey hair."

Kumiko cooed at Crystal's comment.

"Her names Kumiko and she's my best friend. Do you have a Pokémon?"

"Of course, we all do."

Crystal sent out a ferroseed she called Spike, Jackson sent out a goldeen he called Shirley, and Blake sent out a spoink he called Missy.

"Wow," I said, "They're so cool."

The bell rang and kids started walking through doors.

"Hurry up," Blake said after withdrawing Missy, "I don't want to be late on the first day."

"Who's your teacher? Mine is Mr. Chance." I said, (I had met Mr. Chance a few days ago.)

"Same here!" Crystal said, "I guess we all have the same teacher. Let's go!"

We laughed and ran to Mr. Chance's classroom. I sat by a window with Crystal on my right. Jackson was behind me and Blake was to the right of Crystal. Mr. Chance came in and sat at his desk.

"Good morning class." He said cheerfully.

Mr. Chance was a young man, around his 20's, and was quite fit. You wouldn't expect him to be a first grade teacher, maybe an athlete or something. He had dark brown hair that was full and went almost to his shoulders. He greeted everyone with a big smile and his blue eyes fixed in our general direction.

"Good morning Mr. Chance!" Everyone said in unison.

In all the commotion that had happened I had forgotten to but Kumiko back in her Pokéball and she was standing right next to me. Mr. Chance saw her right away.

"Chris, is that your Pokémon?"

"Yes sir she is. Her name is Kumiko." I said with a smile.

Mr. Chance chuckled.

"Well she is very cute but I'm afraid Pokémon aren't allowed in the class room. You may bring her out at recess but she must be in her Pokéball right now okay?"

"Yes sir." I said disappointed.

I fumbled around for her Pokéball in my backpack. I could hear sad coos coming from her. I finally found her Pokéball.

"I'm sorry Kumi." I said as I withdrew her.

Mr. Chance took attendance. He didn't need a clipboard and had memorized the names of 20 students perfectly. The rest of the day went along fine. We introduced ourselves, played fun games, and learned about the Johto region where we lived. During the slide show Crystal sat next to me. Her blonde curls tickled my cheeks when she moved. She smelled nice, like rain.

"Chris?" She said.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"You want to join us at lunch? I think Jackson and Blake want you to be a part of our group. I like you too."

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Great."

When lunch/recess came around I chatted with my new group. Jackson was pretty much a Pokémon expert and went on talking about how he wanted to be a Pokémon trainer someday. Blake wanted to be an artist and showed us some of his drawings of Pokémon. While quite primitive they were still pretty good considering he was only six. And Crystal's mother and sisters were part of the dancing ladies at the dance center. She had been taught to dance just two years ago. At recess we walked around with our Pokémon until a bigger, older, student came up to us, looking straight at Kumiko.

"Hey guys," He yelled, "Come check out this freak ralts, its hair is so weird!"

The boy was joined by two other boys about the same age. (They looked like third graders) One was very slender with a metal band shirt and pale skin while the other had tanned skin and wore a collared shirt and tie with his jeans. The boy who came up to us was a bit beefy with messy black hair and a worn sweatshirt.

"Wow that is pretty weird," Said slenderboy.

"And stupid looking, what's with its haircut?" Shirt and tie said.

Kumiko whimpered and looked sad.

"Hey leave her alone! Kumiko is just special that's all!" I yelled.

"Yeah," said Crystal, "She doesn't look stupid, she's cute!"

"If anyone looks stupid it's you!" Yelled Blake.

"Lay off you goons, her hair is probably due to a genetic mutation or virus causing her color pigments to change and reflect different wavelengths of light!" Said Jackson, "Also, the texture of her hair could also be due to a genetic defect or flaw in DNA causing abnormal…"

Crystal elbowed Jackson in the stomach to stop him. For such a young kid he was insanely smart and a bit of a chatterbox.

"Listen here you runts!" Beefy growled, "Just because you can yell and scream your fancy words that I don't understand doesn't mean you're right. That Pokémon is weird looking!"

"Shut up!" I yelled, "Go find some other kid to pick on!"

"Well if you think you're so tough how about a battle!"

"Um…" I didn't know what to say, I had never been in a Pokémon battle before, "No thanks…"

"Too late you little runt! Let's battle!"

He sent out a machop.

"Okay Butt-kicker, let's teach this little runt who's boss! Use karate chop!"

The machop growled and his hand glowed white. My group had scattered and I was left with Kumiko in front of me. The machop charged.

"Umm, uh, umm…" I muttered as I tried to process what was going on. "Umm, Kumiko! Don't let him hit you!"

Kumiko started running and panicking away from the charging machop all around the playground. She was eventually backed into a corner. Seconds before the attack hit Kumiko thrust her hands forward and screamed a cry for mercy, when something happened. A weak purple pulse came from her hands and enveloped the machop, who flew back about ten feet and into a basketball post. A huge metallic clang rang throughout the playground and whoever wasn't watching the fight was now. The machop fell on his face and was knocked unconscious. The air was dead silent. Jackson whispered

"Psychic, she used psychic!"

Whispers came from all around such as "That little dude just beat Greg the Giant in a Pokémon battle!" and "Wow that ralts is strong!"

Eventually Greg withdrew machop and faced me. Kumiko had ran to me and was hugging me and shaking.

"You little jerk what did you do to Butt-kicker!"

"Uh..I…I" I stuttered for not even I knew what I had done.

Crystal stepped forward.

"He and Kumiko just beat you fair and square so get out of here!"

Greg looked shocked for a moment before gesturing to his buddies and walking away.  
>"Fine, y'alls is jerks anyway." He muttered.<p>

Pretty soon kids from all grades were cheering and giving me high fives and introducing themselves to me. Apparently Greg was the school bully despite his age. That machop was infamous around the playground. I felt like a celebrity but I kept insisting that it was all Kumiko, not me. The bell rang again and it was time to go back in. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, I wasn't paying attention to the class and was merely still trying to process what had happened. I had never seen Kumiko do that before, she seemed just as surprised as me before I returned her to her Pokéball.

After school I walked with Crystal, Jackson, and Blake. We departed one by one when we passed someone's house until it was just me and her. We talked about ourselves a bit but mostly were talking about Kumiko and what she had did. She eventually passed her house and said goodbye before leaving. Mommy waiting for me when I got home.

"Hello Chris. I'd ask you how your first day went but I already know." She said.

"You…you do?" I said nervously. Kumiko started hiding behind me.

"Yes. Mr. Chance called and said you had gotten into a Pokémon battle and beat up some other kid's machop. I was shocked at first but Mr. Chance told me the whole story. He had seen it all from a window. To me, and Mr. Chance, this Greg kid deserved it."

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Not at all." She came over to me and hugged me, "He was picking on Kumiko and it's not like you beat Greg up. You won a Pokémon battle fair and square. I'm just surprised about how powerful Kumiko sounds."

"Me too, she was amazing."

Mommy told daddy about the whole endeavor when he got home a few minutes later. Daddy only stayed for a few minutes before taking Kumiko and flying back to the lab. Even after the tests were completed he never told me exactly why Kumiko is how she is. He just said that she'd perfectly healthy and a strong Pokémon. I see my group every day now at school, and from what I know Greg and his goons haven't picked on another kid or Pokémon since.

**Okay guys what did you think? Long chapter huh? I just wanted to get the little kid thing out of the way. Next chapter might be shorter and will be in Chris's tween years. Please leave constructive criticism about what you thought. Thankfully I had written about half of this chapter beforehand so I could get it done yesterday and edit/publish it today. The rest of the fan fic WILL take a bit longer though. I'll try to find the time. **


	3. Science buried in history

**Well guys it's that time again. I've been on vacation for a few days and will be for about two or three more weeks. In that time I'll spend every other night writing and editing this story. I was able to finish this chapter early so yay. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Pokémon**

Ah summer vacation. The time where school ends, adventures are longer, and friendships grow stronger. I was glad I was out of elementary school and finally transferring to 6th grade. I was even more excited for what comes first: Three months of Pokémon, picnics, and play time. It was around noon when I got up, mom was over at a girlfriend's house and dad still had to work in the summer at the lab but thankfully not as long. I had the house to myself for a few hours but I'd probably just waste it watching anime unless Crystal called.

Kumiko wasn't in the room when I got up, probably watching T.V. She was so humanlike it's practically like she's a little girl in a ralts costume. Over the years she had learned to fix her own meals (mainly dry cereal and magikarp-salad sandwiches), change her hairstyle when she wanted to, and was even learning how to use the computer. She still had a little trouble with the keys due to her lack of ten fingers but she figured out how to manipulate the mouse and keys using psychic power. Speaking of her power, it hadn't grown a whole lot since the first grade incident five years ago. She could move small objects and float a few inches off the ground but that was about it. We couldn't train together during school time and come summer time we've been too young to go out and face wild Pokémon. We had battled a few trainers in the city but mainly just spent our time at home.

I walked out of my bedroom and into my bathroom. I turned on the shower and took off my shirt. The water took a few minutes to heat up so I decided to keep my pants on and grab a snack to appease my demanding stomach. Sure enough when I walked into the living room Kumiko was on the couch watch Attack on Titan. For some reason she got really into gory animes last year.

"Good morning Kumi." I said sleepily.

She cooed and turned around. As soon as she saw me she blushed really heavily. She didn't look away until about ten seconds though…

"I'm just getting a snack before jumping in the shower." I said chuckling while walking to the kitchen.

I opened the pantry and saw rice cakes, my favorite, on…sigh…the top shelf. Of course. I hadn't grown a lot the past few years and was only about 4'3." I tried jumping but the box was still barely out of reach.

"Dang it, common!" I exclaimed.

Just as I was about to get a chair to stand on the boxed faintly glowed purple and gently floated down to me. I turned and saw Kumiko behind me, stretching her arms out.

"Oh thanks Kumi." I said, ruffling her messy hair.

She had grown about my rate and was almost 4' even. Dad was dumbfounded about how big she was getting but I didn't really pay attention, she was just special that's all. Every time something like her height or ability to prepare food easily came around when dad was home, he'd look shocked for all about two seconds before realizing something and muttering: "Oh right…" He still wouldn't tell me what the test results were.

"You want a snack?" I asked Kumiko.

She simply shook her head and suddenly gave me a big hug, resting her head on my chest with a big smile and her eyes shut tightly. She had gotten a lot more affectionate lately, which I was fine with. I returned the hug before breaking away and unwrapping a rice cake. Kumiko just blushed slightly and waltzed back to the couch.

"So cute…" I muttered.

I chowed down on the rice cake on my way back to the bathroom, leaving a small train of crumbs behind. The bathroom was enveloped in a plume of steam by the time I came back. The mirror hadn't quite fogged up yet so the steam must have been around for only a few seconds. I stripped of the rest of my clothes, looking at my muscles in the mirror as I did. I had joined track and field two years ago along with wrestling so I was getting more toned, tan, and muscular. I only thought about this because for some reason, Kumiko became more and more affectionate as I became more and more, well, manly. I thought about this in the shower for a while, eventually letting my mind shift to other things as I shampooed my hair. I decided to get out in just a few minutes when I heard the door creak open.

"Mom, is that you?" I asked.

I heard denying coo and realized it was Kumiko.

"Oh okay, what is it Kumi?"

No response. Instead I heard this high pitched tone in the very back of my head, followed by a massive headache. The pain was so intense I almost collapsed, the wet shower floor wasn't making it any easier. My vision went black. In the distant shadow I saw an ever so slight flicker of violet, as if there was a litwick around. This glow became brighter and pulsed, briefly covering the area in a violet hue. That's when I woke up gasping for air. I was on the shower floor and the water was shut off. I stood up without difficulty, I guess I was uninjured. The door was closed and Kumiko was gone. I wrapped a towel around my still-moist waist and limped into the living room, a residue of the migraine still claimed the very center of my forehead.

"Hey Kumi…" I said weakly, "What just happened? Are you okay?"

I turned the corner and saw Kumiko fiddling with a phone desperately attempting to push the buttons with her thick digits. I saw tears in her eyes and on her cheeks.

"Kumi?"

She turned around quickly and saw me. She immediately dropped the phone and ran to me, assaulting me with a huge hug. She was shaking and sobbing but a grateful smile has crossed her face.

For some reason a feeling entered my head. It felt like, relief? It wasn't a word, just an involuntary feeling. I must have hit my head harder than I thought. I broke away from Kumiko's grasp after a few minutes.

"Everything's fine, I just slipped I guess. I'm gonna go get dressed."

She nodded and wiped the tears from her face before making the phone go back onto the wall.

'_That was weird.' _I thought, '_what happened?'_

The headache began to fade as I changed into a plain white v neck and some pajama bottoms. I heard the phone ring. Running to the phone, I picked it up just before the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Blake. May I speak to Chris?"

"Speaking."

"Oh good! Hey, Jackson is wanting to go over to the burnt tower to collect samples or whatever. He's not allowed to go alone but his parents are away and Crystal and I don't really want to go. She said she'd go if you were up for it though."

"Ummm. Okay, sure. Sounds alright. Let me just change out of my jammies and I'll be there in like ten minutes."

"Dude you're still in your pajamas at three in the afternoon? Someone was planning on having a lazy day!"

"Wait…what? Did you say it was three?"

"Yeah man look at your watch, 3:17."

"I…I got to go. Be there in a few."

Three in the afternoon? I was out cold in the shower for three hours? Kumiko must have been so frightened and was probably trying to call mom, or the police. I was still wet when I woke up so she must have been trying to wake me up for a while before shutting the water off.

"Hey Kumi," I yelled, "I'm going to the burnt tower with Crystal and the group, you want to come?"

I heard the skittering of feet from the living room and she was in the kitchen in no time flat. She was nodding fast and had a huge grin on her face. She loved spending time with the gang.

Again another feeling invaded my body. This time it was boundless joy and I had the urge to dance, which I fought greatly.

"Alright just let me fetch some pants."

I walked back into to my bedroom. As I changed pants and packed up my bag, I still couldn't comprehend what had happened exactly. Maybe some fresh air would do me good. I grabbed Kumiko's Pokéball just in case and left a note for my parents if they got back soon.

"Okay Kumi, let's go."

She followed excitedly and had put on a tan cargo jacket, the one I loved when I was seven. I had grown out of it and had gotten a bigger one but Kumiko loved this one, she wore it nearly every time we went out. We walked over to Blake's, enjoying the warm rays of the afternoon sun.

"Hey Kumi?" I asked out of the blue.

She cooed in reply.

"I hit my head pretty bad and was out cold for about three hours. Before I did I heard this ping in my head, like someone was trying to get into my brain. Do you know anything about that?

She looked away at the ground and another feeling filled my being: guilt? This is so weird. Maybe it's puberty or something?

"It's fine, I probably just slipped. If you don't know anything about it that's fine. Just…Thank you for trying to save me. I'm alright now."

She looked back at me and smiled weakly. Eventually we made it to Blake's house, where the group was waiting. Crystal saw us and her eyes lit up.

"Hey guys," she said, "Oh Chris you brought Kumi, awesome!"

"Well there's the pajama man. Sleep in much?" remarked Blake.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"I just…passed out for a sec." I said, "Guess I got less sleep last night than I thought."

Kumiko looked away again.

"Alright well we need to get going," Jackson stated while looking at various gadgets, "I made a deal with Steven that he'd let me in for a while to collect data but there's a shift change coming up and I don't want to be caught by Old Man Ryuu."

"Fine, I just wanted to chat with Chris for a bit." Crystal said. She looked back at me and studied my face.

"Chris, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?

She got up close and held my face with one hand and placed her other on a corner of my forehead. For some reason it hurt like hell and I winced.

"There is a huge dent in your head, it's bruised. Did you hit your head?"

Fear consumed my whole being, though I'm not sure all of it was mine.

"Really? I…I don't know what happened. It's fine though."

"Guys!" Yelled Jackson, "Every second we waste is important information lost that could be useful!"

"Alright we should head out," said Blake, "I don't want to have to deal with Jackson griping about how we prevented him from stumbling on some 'huge discovery.'"

We all walked towards the burnt tower but Crystal kept glancing at my forehead concerning. The fear kept lingering in my mind and I couldn't help but give it a place to reside. What would my parents say? What exactly would I tell them? Not even I know what happened. Eventually Crystal stopped focusing on my head and changed the subject.

"So Kumiko is getting pretty big. She looks very cute in your old jacket."

A chunk of the fear left my body and I noticed Kumiko grin and blush.

"Yeah," I replied, "She's special. I wonder how big she's going to get. My dad ran some tests on her and said she's fine. He won't tell me exactly what's up with her though."

"Well maybe it's because she spends little time in her Pokéball?"

"I'm not sure about that. She's very human like. I don't think time outside her Pokéball automatically gives her the knowledge of stuff like hairstyles and how to make meals."

"She spends a lot of time around people, maybe their behavior is affecting her and she's copying them?"

"Maybe. I just shrug it off and think nothing of it. She's just very special."

Eventually we arrived at the burnt tower. For some reason people never restored it. Jackson was going on and on about DNA or power levels or something, it was boring Blake into a nearly zombie-like state. When we arrived Jackson went up to the door guard and briefly talked with him. The guard gestured to us and had a concerned look on his face. I'm not sure if it was Jackson's rambling or threatening but the guard eventually let us through.

"What was that all about?" I whispered to him?

"Oh nothing. He was just surprised that I brought other people with me. He didn't want to have to cover for four minors in the second most sacred place in the city. He came around though."

"Alright. So why exactly are we here?"

"Tell you in just a second. Here, help me set up the equipment."

Jackson had brought a large case that was stuffed with weird boxes of screens, buttons, and wires. I helped him connect the devices together while Kumiko was busy hanging out with Crystal and Blake, they were admiring the charred timbers that somehow stood strong. I joined after a while, leaving Jackson to his work.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Said Blake.

"Yeah, breathtaking. I wonder what happened exactly."

Kumiko started to wander off and explore the nooks and crannies of it all. Pretty soon the sun became gradually lower and the light started to turn deeper and darker.

"Hey Blake," Jackson said after hours, "I need your help with this."

Blake joined Jackson while Crystal and I went up to the second floor to admire the view. We sat together on a chard, fallen beam. The beauty of summer enveloped the city in an aura of warmth and relaxation.

"Sorry you hit your head. Now what happened?"

"Huh?"

"Oh come on I know you were lying. Something obviously happened and you're dodging it. It's okay, I won't judge."

I sighed and recalled my experience to Crystal. Her face became more and more concerned with each detail.

"Wow," she said afterward, "That's strange. Sounds like Kumi was truly frightened for you, she must care about you more than you know."

"Yeah, it looked like she was about to lose it when I found her."

Crystal took out some makeup from her purse.

"Here," she said holding a tube of pale substance, "You can't go around with a bruise on your forehead. Let me fix it up."

She brushed my head with her makeup for a few minutes.

"There we go. Don't worry it's not really a huge dent. I'm sure it'll be fine in a few days. You should tell your parents when you get home. If they find it before you tell them they'll worry more than they have to."

"Alright, thank you. So what does Jackson want to collect from this place?"

"Oh I'm not sure. Half the time I can't understand what he's saying so I just turn off my brain and let him ramble. He's still a cool kid when he's not in his nerd mode though so I hang out for those times. The boring times, like this one, can be a bit enjoyable too. Especially when you get to go somewhere so beautiful."

"Yeah. The view is incredible."

Blake and Jackson came up a few minutes later, Jackson had a huge smile on his face.

"Did you get what you need?" Crystal asked.

"I think so. Okay guys, I know what you're thinking: 'What brilliant new Idea has Jackson's amazing mind thought of this time? Will it change the world forever and reveal his genius to everyone?' Well, prepare to be both humbled and amazed! Not only could I unlock the secrets of Pokémon but I might be able to uncover huge secrets that even the most famous professors haven't been able to crack. Just think, I could be rich and famous! Don't worry I'll invite you guys to my island mansion so that you might bask in my awesomeness and…"

Crystal jabbed him in the chest.

"Just get to the point." She said irritated.

"Can you please stop doing that, it really hurts," he whimpered, "Okay. So you know how Pokémon are able to manipulate the material and elemental world around them? We've never been able to figure out why they can take a simple attack like a tackle or a punch and increase its impact by focusing their raw energy into it, causing their body to glow. Well, I had a theory that this power, possibly insane amounts of ATP energy or something on a molecular scale, leaves a residue whenever it comes into contact with something, much like radioactivity. For months I experimented with this, using my Pokémon to focus their power on material objects and measure any differences in elements, radioactivity, molecular structure, whatever. No matter what tool I used I couldn't find it. Then it occurred to me, I can't treat this power like some known energy, this would take new equipment related to Pokémon themselves, much like the machines at the Pokécenter."

"So you built your own equipment?" I intervened.

"Exactly. It took Pokémon DNA samples, boosts of intense power, and scrap parts from Pokécenter donations. I eventually got smart and used the equipment they use to screen for the Pokérus affliction. I was able to find out what is left over from a Pokémon's attack. It's something so small it has to be woven into the very atoms of materials. Whatever type of element it is, its electrons bond tightly with literally anything and don't let go easily. That gave me an idea, maybe the fire at this temple wasn't an accident. Maybe someone had really pissed off a Pokémon and it burnt down the building. And check it!"

He showed us a few papers and screenshots of data.

"This is the sample I took from an experiment I conducted with my magmar last month," he pointed to a sheet of data with dots clustered on the bottom of the page and random numbers to the side, "And the this is a sample I just took from here," he pointed to another piece of paper with dots everywhere and even higher numbers at the sides, "Look. Now we know that there are no Pokémon here, especially fire Pokémon or the whole place would be nothing but a pile of ash. These readings are of fire attacks and they're too powerful to be some freak fire made by oil or matches, this is Pokémon fire."

"What are you saying?" inquired Crystal, "A Pokémon burnt down the tower?"

"Not just any Pokémon. Look at these readings." He showed us some similar data, "These are water attacks used by Pokémon. Both readings are way too powerful to be made by any Charmander or polywrath. Something huge burnt the tower and something else huge put out the fire. Now, you could easily argue that it could have been a team of Pokémon but consider this; the tower is burnt from the top down, you can tell because of the hole in the roof and the fact that the bottom is less chard. This tower was attacked by Ho-oh, and saved by none other than Lugia."

"Ho-oh and Lugia?" Blake asked skeptically, "The supposed guardians of the sea and sky? What, so Ho-oh was displeased with the building? Was it too close to his tower? And if Lugia existed, why would he waste his time to stop one building from burning?"

"I'm not sure, I'm going to have to gather data from the library and study the data I collected today. Now let's get out of here, the sun's starting to go down and I don't want to be around here at night."

"Wait, where's Kumi?" I asked worriedly.

"She was just here a second ago," stated Blake.

"Kumiko! It's time to leave, where are you?" Hollered Crystal.

We hurried back downstairs, where Kumiko was waiting for us. Along with Old Man Ryuu.

"Well now," he said, "What do we have here?"

Old Man Ryuu was around his late sixties and had been a guard for decades. Over the years his heart hardened towards children and he hated it when they hung around the tower. He was grasping Kumiko in his shriveled, trembling hands. She was trying to shake loose but for an old man, he had a surprisingly strong grip. He flashed us a smile and bent his white eyebrows downward.

"You children aren't allowed in this sacred place. Neither is this beast."

"Let her go!" I yelled. I tried to feel angry but I felt small and scared for some reason.

"Or what? What can you do? I have Pokémon of my own and based on your ages, you can't have any Pokémon that would pose as any kind of threat to mine."

"Exactly," Blake said calmly, "We're no threat. We just came in here to honor the ancients and ask the gods who burnt this once grand temple for forgiveness for whatever humanity did to anger them. That's all. I guess one of our Pokéballs malfunctioned and our friend got loose. Please honored sir, let her free and we will be out of your hair and never come back."

Over the years Blake had learned the art of manipulation and strategy. He seemed pretty convincing but Ryuu just tightened his grip and twisted Kumiko's jacket collar.

"You're Blake Embers. I know your family, a bunch of poor thieves they are. Lying and cheating is how they made their money and I bet the apple didn't fall too far from the tree. I don't believe you. I think I'll hang on to your little friend for a while. It looks weird though, wearing human clothes. And its hair! Its hair is greyer than mine! So strange for a ralts. Not natural. It's a bad Pokémon and should be thrown back into the wild."

A flash of anger and even more fear came over me.

"Kumi is an adorable Pokémon! She's just unique and that's what makes her even more awesome. You think you're so wise but you don't know anything. NOW LET HER GO!"

He grew even angrier.

"Fine. If that's the way you want it." He pulled out a Pokéball and sent out an electivire. "Alright Watt, this little punk needs to learn to respect his elders! Jitter him up with spark!"

"What?!" Crystal exclaimed, "It's illegal to use lethal Pokémon attacks on humans!"

"I don't give a damn, missy. After your friend is sprawled on the floor in a paralysis, you and your other friends are going to have to deal with the police for trespassing on private property."

A yellow ball of energy started of form in the Pokémon's hands. My fear became impossibly intense and was blended with, sadness? Kumiko squirmed faster and her eyes faintly glowed. The electivire chuckled evilly and launched the orb of energy. I closed my eyes, turned my face, and waited. Nothing happened. I still heard the humming of the electricity but it never hit me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that its path had been blocked by a faint, purple barrier. The orb exploded in a plume of sparks and the shield dissipated. I saw Kumiko with a toothy frown and glowing eyes. The electivire looked shocked and turned around. Ryuu had loosened his grip and Kumiko was able to spring free. She thrust her hands forward and the giant Pokémon glowed blue and levitated. Kumiko started to shriek in a shrill tone which made us all cover our ears. The floating electivire was helpless and seemed to take damage. Its blue aura turned purple and it started slamming up and down on the floor as Kumiko continued to shriek. The aura began to bend in waves and the Pokémon stopped in midair. The waves compressed all around and dealt damage, enough to knock the electivire unconscious. Everyone was astounded at what just happened and I ran to Kumiko as she started to faint.

"Did she just…" uttered Blake, "She just took on a fully mature electivire and won in only five moves!"

"Reflect, telekinesis, psychic, hyper voice, psyshock. How?" Jackson said, "Chris, have you been training her in secret?"

"Not at all. We rarely get any training time. She's only level nine or ten."

Ryuu finally came out of his surprised sate.

"That ralts is not natural. Too powerful to be real, some form of trick!"

Suddenly five police officers came in. Two went over to Ryuu while the rest came to us.

"Are you alright son?" One of them asked. She had frizzy blue hair and was the only female of the group. She spoke in a powerful tone, "We saw bright lights and heard a shrill shriek coming from the tower."

I was still gripping Kumiko but Crystal came to my side.

"Everything's fine ma'am. We came in here for school purposes, one of the guards gave us permission. We were just about to leave when Mr. Ryuu stopped us. We tried to leave peacefully but he threatened our ralts and tried to attack us using his Pokémon."

"Well everything's fine now. I think it's high time Mr. Ryuu went into retirement. I'm Officer Jenny by the way. Let's get you kids home."

"Actually," I said not taking my eyes off Kumiko, "We need to stop by a Pokécenter first to help Kumi."

"Of course, let's go."

Officer Jenny took us to the Pokécenter. Luckily I brought Kumiko's Pokéball and she had only fainted from exhaustion so Nurse Joy could get her all fixed up in just a few minutes. While we waited the group and I recalled the whole story to Officer Jenny. She seemed incredibly surprised that Kumiko had defeated a highly trained officer Pokémon despite being at such a low level. We received Kumiko a few minutes later still inside her Pokéball. Nurse Joy told us she'd need to rest for a few hours. Officer Jenny got us all to our homes safely. She had called mom and dad ahead of time and talked with them inside to assure them that I was fine. I was Ryuu's target but was uninjured. She of course didn't know about the dent in my head, which my parents found almost immediately because I had sweat the cover-up off.

"Oh that creep hit my baby!" Mom yelled, "My poor, sweet baby and you say he's uninjured? How could you put such a horrible man on the force in the first place…"

"Mom, this isn't from Mr. Ryuu. I slipped in the shower earlier today and hit my head on the shower handle. I'm alright though, just have a bit of a headache but I'm okay."

"Chris, you don't have to lie to protect a criminal…" my dad started.

"It's true! I'd have Kumiko confirm because she heard it all but she needs her rest."

"You promise it wasn't from Mr. Ryuu?" My mom said wiping away tears.

"I promise. The only thing he tried to do was get us in trouble but luckily Officer Jenny showed up just in time."

I shared a look with Officer Jenny to silently tell her not to mention the electivire incident. She obviously got the message.

"It's all fine Mr. and Mrs. Lyons. I'll make sure that Mr. Ryuu is taken off the force and sent to mental care as soon as possible. I'll personally make sure that a patrol is sent to protect your residence from any further danger."

She said a few more things before leaving.

"Oh Chris," mom said, "I'm so sorry that happened. You were so brave to stand up for Kumiko."

That night I spent thinking. Processing all that had happened. Mainly I realized how much control of my emotions I had now. I no longer felt involuntary emotions like fear or sadness. Did it have something to do with Kumiko? I let these thoughts fester before drifting into the dark abyss of sleep.

**Okay now this one was long. I had a lot of ideas for this one and I couldn't exactly split it in two so well, you guyz get extra Kumiko and Chris. Thanks for reading everyone! Lots of foreshadowing in this one if you couldn't tell. Let me know what you thought, what you think will happen, and/or what you want to see. See y'all next chapter. :3 **


	4. A journey awaits

**Chapter four has arrived quite fast. I've really been at the computer after school and during the weekend making each chapter perfect to submit or half done so I can continue more easily after my next round of writer's block. This chapter goes merely a few hours into the future the day after where we left off. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Pokémon**

Ughh, I hate nightmares. Every once in a while Kumiko can't sleep with me and those nights I have terrible nightmares. I'm not sure if it's her power that keeps visions of death and destruction at bay or just her being there with me. It was always the same nightmare; I'd be challenged by a disfigured being to a Pokémon battle and would always lose. The figure's Pokémon would cannibalize mine and then go for me while the figure laughed manically.

I got up and instantly grabbed Kumiko's Pokéball from my nightstand and let her out. She looked at me with a sad expression. Pure terror and sorrow filled my mind again.

"Hey Kumi." I said, "Everything's fine. I'm alright because you saved me."

She jumped up to hug me, the impact throwing back on the bed. She continued to sob but a smile grew on her face and my sadness was substituted with relief. She looked at me with her big red eyes.

"I'm okay, thanks to you. You're amazing, Kumiko. You took out an electivire in only five moves and saved me just in time. Thank you, so very much."  
>I returned her hug and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.<p>

"Thank you…"I whispered.

Something began to happen. Her red horns seemed to glow faintly and her whole body became warm. She slipped away from my embrace and her being became wreathed in a bright aura of energy.

"Kumi? Are you okay?"

She let out a soft coo and the light grew brighter and brighter still until I had to shield my eyes. I heard her coos and cries mixed with the humming of energy. Then it stopped after the sound of glass shattering. I opened my eyes. My jaw dropped as I stared at Kumiko, who was now a kirlia. She had evolved! Her new physique was incredible. She was taller now, by a few inches. Her hair had grown down to her shoulders but kept its fineness and color. Her horns which once jutted out from the front and back of her head were now two blades going down on two sides of her head. Her eyes had become more in-size with her face. She had grown another finger on each hand, a total of three per hand. Her natural dress was cut in sections at the bottom and had become shorter, showing a portion of her calves. She had also grown a bit, bigger. Her frame and limbs were thicker but still a bit thin compared to a human's. She smiled and cooed at me. A feeling of ecstasy filled my body, more powerful than before. I could feel her psychic presence even more now, her aura must have grown stronger.

"Kumi, you've evolved! You look so amazing!"

She blushed and shyly looked down.

"Oh man we have to tell mom and dad! Let's go."

I ran eagerly into the living room but Kumiko seemed a little less excited. My parents weren't in the living room kitchen, or in their bedroom. After about 10 minutes of searching I found a note on the remote.

_Chris,_

_I got called in to the Pokémart today because there was an issue in shipping and dad had to leave with a research team to the Lake of Rage. We'll both be back tonight. There's sandwiches in the fridge if you get hungry. _

"Dang it," I said, "Of course the day you evolve is the day they BOTH get called in! Well, I guess it's just you and me again today, Kumi. Unless of course the gang calls which is unlikely considering last night."

Kumiko let out a disappointed cry.

"It's fine. Let's eat some sandwiches and watch anime."

Her face lit up instantly as I walked to the kitchen.

**_Error! Error! Event sequence simulation has failed. Rifts in software detected, attempting to resume event now. Please note that changes in time or perspective might occur. Any flaws in the simulation will be fixed as fast as possible. Resuming event sequence._**

_"He's so amazing…"_ I thought as Chris opened the fridge.

I waltzed over to the couch and picked up the remote. My body automatically turned the program on but my mind was on other things. I don't know what exactly allowed me to defeat that horrible electric Pokémon. All I knew was that I felt a powerful urge to protect Chris. And why wouldn't I, really? He's been so amazing to me these past few years. Every day I become a little wiser and I learn the secrets of mortals. When I was younger I felt something towards Chris. I realized that it was love but shook it off. I'm a Pokémon and he's a human. Any love for him must be just a strong bond of friendship. Still though, I could feel small amount of lust towards him when I caught a glimpse of his toned body. That morning I could contain myself no longer, I had to link with him. To link with your trainer is a sacred bond only psychic Pokémon can do. It allows you to share the mind of your trainer. It's a two way door, of course, and he'd be able to dig around my mind. That morning I had to try it. I don't know if my powers were too weak or too wild but it failed. All I did was hurt him! I should have waited until I evolved! I don't know if I changed his mind at all but I certainly feel nothing different. My bond with him is not stronger, his thoughts are not mine, nothing. But now that I was a kirlia maybe I could do it again, once he recovered of course. Now my powers are stronger and I have much more control over them. I thought of these things until he came back and sat on the couch next to me, handing me a small porcelain platter with a sandwich atop it. We ate and watched our favorite shows for a while, exchanging very little conversation. Sometimes I'd think about him and me but would stop quickly because he would glance at me every time those feelings crept up. I must have been blushing or something. After an episode of Ouran High School Club a commercial came on and left a sour taste in my mouth. A silver M on a black background appeared as a female voice spoke:

_Millennium Enterprises welcomes you to a new age. _

The commercial continued showing pictures of Pokémon, people, and devices.

_Thousands of years since the discovery of Pokémon has allowed mankind to better understand the sciences of our world. We have been able to study these wonderful creatures and create devices associating with them. From the simple Pokéball to complex machines fueled by their mysterious power. For years historians have debated the history of such devices after a man named Shaun Macarthur claimed to have the answers. He revealed texts describing the invention of many devices such as the original Pokédex. In pursuit of the truth, the government has been undergoing extensive research until proving Macarthur's statements true. All frauds were sued of course and Macarthur received an immense wealth which he used to create Millennium Enterprises. This corporate world strives to bring more advanced technology to the world as Macarthur's ancestors did long ago. We are in the process of creating more advanced Pokéballs, Pokédexes, and Pokémon powered machinery. Since our beginning ten years ago we have made immense strides in restoring peace and order in our world to protect it from further devastation. We have established our company around the world, uniting the peoples from Sinnoh to Kalos. Together we can bring science to the world and reach for the stars._

_Millennium Enterprises, welcome to the celestial age._

It couldn't be…

"Wow that looks pretty interesting," Chris remarked, "Good news for earth I guess. I mean, maybe technology will become more advanced now. That can't possibly be a bad thing."

My eyes widened and I looked at him.

"Kirliaaaaa!" I said. Though what I meant to say was 'Nooooo!' Blast the limited speech of Pokémon!

Chris looked at me and I started shaking my head.

"What? What is it? Oh I get it. Look Kumi, I know you hate Pokéballs but it's a way for Pokémon and trainers to establish their bond. And hey, maybe millennium enterprises will make them more comfortable for Pokémon."

I became frustrated. Oh if only I could talk to him! I wish I could tell him! I need to tell him that…

**_Error detected. Change in perspective has occurred. Redirecting time-line link to viewer to repair rift._**

I sat in my warm chamber holding a glass of scotch and staring at the Omonites in my aquarium with my back to the door. They were such funny creatures, Pokémon. Funny, but oh so useful. Soon my empire will rise again. It will take a while but our projects will be perfected and we will remain supreme across all regions. I sipped my finely aged scotch and grinned at these thoughts. My Persian rubbed against my calf so I gave her a loving pet on her head and scratched her ears.

"Soon, Nina," I said, "Soon we will be back on top. The incidents here and in Kanto were just flukes. Those annoying brats and the undercover police will not be expecting our return. All we have to do now is wait."

Just then the doors behind me slid open and someone came running in.

"Sir! There's been an incident, Sir!" A male voice said.

"Did I give you permission to enter, cadet?"

"No sir you did not," A female voice said, "But there's been an incident in the Sigma labs, Sir!"

"I don't have time to deal with your disputes, cadet. I'm preoccupied with my own things at the moment."

"Actually Sir," The male voice said, "One of the experiments, well, escaped Sir…"

"WHAT!?" I turned to face two lower class cadets in traditional guard uniform. Each with terror on their faces, "Our research in the Sigma labs is some of the most illegal and sensitive and you just let one get out?"

"We didn't mean to Sir, this one caught us off guard. It seems as though Sigma-Alpha #280-1 was a little more, powerful than we originally thought. It seems as though the experiments have increased its abilities a little too well and it escaped heading north-west, Sir."

I sighed and tried to contain as much rage as possible.

"Find it. Find it now. The Brendon incident cost us years of research and two major bases. The Ash incident was just as worse. We cannot allow the government to discover our final headquarters in the Johto/Kanto region. If they do we will be restricted to the research done in Unova, which is very little considering we have just started establishing bases there."

"We will do our best sir!" The male said.

"Wait, be sure to remove your uniforms before you go, we don't want any recognition!"

"Sir," She said, "What if someone, or something, finds the subject before we do?"

"Then we will hope. I will hope that something kills and eats it, or that it is taken in by a very incompetent family. While YOU will hope that I'm feeling kind enough to spare your miserable lives and ship you off to the Unova region as janitors!"

"Yes sir, right away sir!" They said in unison before leaving.

Grunts, always making mistakes. We can't afford many mistakes right now, however, in risk of being found out. Our last base is under the Ruins of Alph. Risky place, I know, but the excavators never found us and abandoned the place and gave up on attempting to restore the ruins. Now they house a network of underground chambers where we conduct our most secret experiments. I sipped my scotch once again and looked back at the aquarium.

**_Rifts patched. We apologize for any inconvenience you may have experienced and ensure that your story will resume from when the flaw was detected. Please enjoy the Chris and Kumiko event sequence._**

"What? What is it? Oh I get it. Look Kumi, I know you hate Pokéballs but it's a way for Pokémon and trainers to establish their bond. And hey, maybe millennium enterprises will make them more comfortable for Pokémon."

I tried explaining that Millennium Enterprises seemed pretty good for the world but I guess that Kumiko is too paralyzed of Pokéballs. She kept shaking her head and frowning.

"Well I think it'll be okay."

_…BZZZZZZ BZZZZZZ BZZZZZZ…_

My cellphone was buzzing, dad or mom must be trying to call. I had my own cell phone but mom and dad only know my numbers so I can only use it in an absolute emergency. I wonder why he didn't just call the home phone.

"Hello?" I said after picking it up.

"Hi Chris, it's dad. Just wanted to check in see if you were awake."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why didn't you just call the home phone?"

"Well some rats got into the wires behind the house this morning. An electrician is coming by today to fix it so let him in when he comes by."

"Okay. Thank you for calling."

"Of course. Oh by the way, how's Kumiko?"

"She's doing well. Actually she evolved this morning."

"What really? Thant's fantastic! But how could she evolve? She hasn't been training recently…I've read that the ralts trio can evolve due to extreme cases of friendship with their trainer. Maybe she picked up on something when you stood up for her last night?"

"Maybe. Or it could be that she beat a…" I paused, he still didn't know she protected me from a deadly Pokémon, "Beat Crystal and Blake in a few Pokémon battles we had while waiting on Jackson."

"Oh maybe. But she would have evolved after the battles. Strange… Hey, maybe you can bring her by the Lab later?"

"Sure. When do you want to pick her up?"

"Actually…. Well you just turned 11 last month so I think you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Chris, how would you feel about going on your very first Pokémon journey?

I froze. I had never been ecstatic about going out on an adventure to become a Pokémon trainer but I had considered it a few times. Honestly I want to be a chef more than anything else but now that I actually have the option to go out and see the world it seemed amazing.

"I…I…That would be amazing! But wait, you're coming home tonight, mom said."

"Actually, there's something here at the lake that's messing up our gear so we have to stay for w while longer to investigate. I might have to sleep over here for a few days."

"What? That stinks. Okay, I guess I will go then!"

"Great. Kumiko is pretty strong so I she can keep protected but take one of my Pokémon just to be safe. I have a few in my room on my night stand. Mom could also give you supplies if you stop by the Pokémart."

"Sounds great. Wait, no. I mean I don't even have a Pokédex, or a trainer bag. I'm not sure my school bag will hold a lot of stuff."

"Just take my old trainer bag, it's custom made from Hoenn so it'll hold quite a bit. There's a Pokédex already inside."

"Really?"

"Yeah of course. I don't need it any more but it'll be useful on your journey."

"Thanks dad! How long will it take me to get there?"

"Not too long if even if you go on foot. Maybe three or four days? If you go on bike and directly to Violet City rather than Goldenrod City anyway. That would just delay you by a few more days but you can go if you want."

"Actually I think I'll go to Goldenrod first and on foot. I want to enjoy my journey anyway. Besides I've been hearing rumors about ghosts in the Ruins of Alph so I want to steer clear of there."

"That'll take you at least a week and a half. At least go on your bike. Mom probably doesn't want you away from the house longer than you have to be."

"Well, I can't exactly put Kumiko on my bike and she hates her Pokéball. Maybe she can hold on to my back now that she's evolved. I don't know, I'll figure it out. I'll get the supplies and head out right now! Thanks dad, love ya!"

"Love you too Chris, be safe and good luck!"

_…CLICK…BEEP BEEP…_

"Wow, my first Pokémon journey…" I whispered. "Hey Kumi, want to go on an adventure?"

She looked at me with wonder and confusion.

"Dad asked if we wanted to go on a journey to New Bark Town."

Her face lit up instantly and she gave me a bright, closed-eyed smile.

"Great! Let's get packed up."

She happily skipped along as I ran to my parents' bedroom. Dad's Pokémon belt was on his nightstand with two Pokéballs attached. I wonder which ones they were… After a few minutes of searching I found his trainer bag. It a bulky one-strap back sling. The material was light and dyed a deep forest green. It seemed to be decorated all over with pockets, which added to the bulk. After opening each pocket I found them to seem bigger on the inside than the outside. Inside the pockets was an old Pokédex, a wallet with my dad's trainer ID, badges, and a few thousand Pokédollars, and an odd looking coin. It was etched with a braviary. I put away the coin and the Pokédex and left the wallet on my dad's bed. I don't think he'd appreciate me stealing his own money.

"I'll pack up," I said, "Go ahead and get ready."

Kumiko cooed and ran to the bathroom. I went to my room and packed some clothes, Kumiko's Pokéball, and a few useful odds and ends. Kumiko was still in the bathroom when I went to pack some snacks from the kitchen. Luckily I had put the rice cakes on the bottom shelf yesterday so I grabbed a few of those. I also found a back of cashews because they were Kumiko's favorite. Just as I was about to check on Kumiko I got an idea. I picked up my cell phone and pushed a few buttons.

_Ring…ring…ring…ri-CLICK_

"Hello?" A feminine voice said.

"Crystal? It's Chris."

"Oh hi Chris, I didn't recognize your number, what's up?"

I told her everything; about Kumiko evolving, my dad wanting to run some tests, and how I was about to go on a Pokémon journey.

"So I was wondering," I continued, "Would you like to go with me? I mean, I'd have to invite Blake and Jackson as well so it might be the four of us. Seeing how it's summer and all and you have Pokémon I thought you'd like to go."

I probably sounded like an idiot while rambling. Ugh why is it so hard to talk to her? She was silent for a few seconds before replying.

"That sounds fun. I don't have any plans and dance class is out for a few weeks. My dad would be okay with it but I'm not sure about my mom…"

"It's okay if you can't go, I just wanted to be polite and see if you could."

"How about this; if I'm not at the town gate in half an hour, then I can't go."

"Alright, sounds great. I hope to see you soon."

"I hope to see you too. Good luck if I can't make it."

"Thanks."

_Click…BEEP BEEP…_

"Okay, great. I hope she can make it." I said.

I tucked my cellphone in my jeans pocket and went to check on Kumiko.

_Knock Knock_

"Kumi, you ready yet?"

The door swung open and Kumiko stood in front of me. She had tied her hair into a small bun. It was still a bit messy and a few strands fell down but it looked adorable on her. It looked like she had gotten into my mom's makeup as well, as she had put on a heavy amount of blush, eyeliner, and mascara. I chuckled.

"Kumiko we're going to New Bark town not for a meeting with Champion Brendon."

She gave me a little punch on my shoulder and frowned at me.

"Aw come on, don't be like that. I was just kidding. You look very cute."

She cooed happily and ran into my room. She began opening a few draws and throwing clothes everywhere before slipping on a plain black tee and her coat.

"I take it you're excited for the trip?" I asked rhetorically.

She cooed and nodded.

"Then let's go."

I started walking to the door and Kumiko followed excitedly. Just as I was about to open the door someone knocked.

_…Knock Knock Knock…_

After opening the door a tall man in a light grey outfit towered over me. He had light blue hair, green eyes, and a bulky mustache. His nametag read,

_Jame Sparks_

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, I'm the electrician," He replied, "I'm here to fix your phone."

"Oh right. The wires are on the back of the house. I'm sure my mom will be home soon to pay you."

"Okay thank you. Your phone will be fixed in no time. Saaay…" He said once he noticed Kumiko, "That's a very interesting Kirlia you have."

"Oh, yeah, she is."

Kumiko seemed a bit wary of this guy as he continued mumbling.

"Grey hair, modified physique, human-like attributes." He finally snapped out of it, "Sorry about that, she's just very admirable. So where are you kids off to?"

"Umm," I didn't feel very trusting in this guy, "Just, you know, going to the Gym to see if we can beat the gym leader."

"Well good luck, I'm just going to go fix your phone now."

"Okay, thank you."

He left and headed towards the back of the house. Something was off about him but I didn't know what. I decided to head towards the gym before going to the Pokémart so he'd buy my story. Once the coast was clear I ducked into the large blue building. I had been in the Pokémart a few times before but it was never this busy. Trainers young and old were packed in like sardines all around. It took me a while to navigate the labyrinth but I finally found the doors to the stock room while managing to hold on to Kumiko's hand. I pushed open the double door to find a small room filled with shelves and cardboard boxes. A small group of people wearing blue aprons stood talking while unloading boxes, my mom was one of them.

"Mom!" I yelled running towards her.

She saw me but reacted a little too late so she was assaulted with a huge hug-tackle, nearly ending up on the floor.

"Hello Chris." She said once she let me go.

"Hi mom. Dad called and said I could go on a Pokémon journey!"

"I know, he called and filled me in. I have some supplies set out for you but Chris; are you sure you want to go?"

"Of course, it'll be fun!"

"Okay then. Just be safe, turn back to a city if you have to so you're not sleeping outdoors."

"I'll try to but many trainers sleep outside on their journeys. I heard that people have set up road stops because of it."

"Okay well just stay safe, don't go north or west, stay on the trail to New Bark town."

"I will mom, I'll be back in about a week. I promise."

She helped me pack up the supplies, including medicines, Pokéballs, repels, and trail mix. By the time she was done helping me pack my backpack looked like it was about to burst.

"That should do it, I hope." She said.

"I think it'll last me until winter, I should be fine."

She chuckled and gave me another hug.

"Well, be safe. I love you Chris."

"Love you too mom, I'll be fine."

I ran back out with Kumiko. When I turned back before going through the doors my mom was smiling a proud smile. However, I saw tears well up in her eyes. I flashed her a reassuring smile before going back through the sea of people in the lobby. Upon exit I grabbed my bike. It was a compact bike, one of the newer models, so it could fold up into a cylinder that fit in my backpack. It was a bit thin when unfolded but enough to seat me comfortably. It's amazing how fast technology has moved, yet how little it's been given to Johto. Don't get me wrong, I love the historic feel of places like Ecruteak City but sometimes I feel that things need to shift to a direction more like Goldenrod City. I hoped on my bike and gestured for Kumiko. She understood immediately and clung to my back, fitting perfectly on the rest of the bike seat. We rode towards the gate for a few minutes, passing the beautiful old buildings that served as houses, shops, and restaurants. I also noticed a more modern building here and there: the Pokécenter, renovated gym, and the soon-to-be super-mart that was under construction. I was elated when I say Crystal at the gate, along with Blake and Jackson. Crystal had tied her hair up in a long ponytail and had put on some comfortable traveling clothes: Shorts, a tee-shirt, and sneakers. Blake was in less comfortable attire: a long sleeve shirt, ripped jeans, and a baseball cap which was askew. His entire outfit was black, a bit unconventional for summer but it's all he ever wore. It's not that he was emo or anything it's just his favorite color, and worked well with his clay-like complexion. Jackson was frantically jotting things down in his notebook. He looked like he had just woken up and was in a tee shirt a size too big on him, some cargo shorts, and sandals. Blake and Crystal heard me coming but Jackson focused on his work.

"Hey Chris," Blake said fist-bumping me when I hoped of my bike, "Crystal called and said you guys were going on an adventure."

"Oh right I forgot to invite you guys, sorry. I was distracted by Kumiko."  
>They say her hair and makeup, which Crystal squealed in amusement at.<p>

"Chris!" She said, "She looks so adorable. I didn't know you could work makeup."

"Actually she did that herself. I thought it was cute but a bit unnecessary."

"Well I think she's adorable. It might be a bit too heavy though. Here let me fix it."

She pulled out a makeup bag from her backpack and started touching up Kumiko's makeup.

"You brought makeup with you on a Pokémon journey?"

"My mom wouldn't let me leave without it. She keeps trying to hold me up to the same standards that she was raised with but I don't want that. I just want to be a normal kid. I want to see the world, traveling with my Pokémon. When you called it gave me my only chance of freedom until I turn 18. Of course my mom went ballistic but my dad persuaded her. There, all done"

She backed away from Kumiko, who's make up was reduced in quantity and had been changed in color that better suited her white skin.

"So are we ready?" Blake asked, "I've always wanted to go on a Pokémon journey."

"Depends," I replied, "Jackson, you ready?"

Jackson said nothing for a while and continued his work before shutting his book closed.

"You bet, I hope to gather hella data on this trip."

"Jackson!" Crystal exclaimed.

"What? Hell is a place for eternal damnation as described in religion. Of course it's not a real place as the universe was created by Arceus but the word 'hell' is as much as a swear as Lavender Town."

"Well I still don't like it."

"Whatevs. We leaving or what?"

We all nodded and left, following route 35 on our bikes. This was it, my first Pokémon journey.

"Goldenrod City here we come!" I exclaimed.

**Okay so if you couldn't tell already I'm going to keep Chris at age 11 for a few chapters more so no lemons yet, be patient. But don't worry, there will be lots of action, science, and danger in this journey. So stay tuned for chapter five, coming relatively soon. I won't have a lot of time to work on it this week because I'm headed to Japan for a while. Please leave reviews on what you thought, what you think will happen, and what you'd like to see. I'm taking as many requests as I can.**


	5. Road to Goldenrod

**Chapter five already! Let's take a journey to Goldenrod, shall we? I'll probably have this journey last two or three chapters more and then move on to Chris' and Kumiko's teen years. Let's see what adventure awaits on route 35.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Pokémon**

I couldn't believe I was here. Just a few hours ago I was sitting on the couch with Kumiko watching anime. The thought of a Pokémon journey rarely crosses my mind. I knew I had to go when my dad called, however, something compelled me. Crystal was to my left on her pick collapsible bike, which she had decorated with band logos and other typically non-girls stencils. Jackson and Blake where to my right. Blake also had a collapsible bike which was black. Jackson, however, brought a heavy-duty bike. He just had to bring his case full of gear so he needed a bike big enough to support it. Kumiko was clinging on to my back as we rode, the others paid no attention to it. We passed small lakes through a lush, green field. It was quite beautiful, the scenery. Every once in a while we'd pass a wild Pokémon, Sometimes we'd see a ratata scavenging for berries, other times we'd see a small herd of miltanks. We never stopped to catch any of them, we just enjoyed the scenery. After a few hours of riding, Goldenrod city was still nowhere in sight.

"Chris," Blake yelled.

"Yeah?"

"I think Jackson's getting kinda tired and so am I. You mind if we stop at the nearest route-side stop for a few minutes?"

"Sounds great, I think Kumiko could use a rest too."

It took a few more minutes of heavy peddling but eventually we found spotted an inn. We slowed down and rode through the narrow path into the parking lot. Only two bikes were chained on the rack but a small group of motor bikes stood to the side. The inn was quite large and rustic. It was a simple wooden building with no fancy decorations besides the large sign reading,

_Sleepy Snorlax Diner and Inn_

_All trainers welcome._

"Anyone up for a cheeseburger?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I could eat." Crystal replied.

"I hope they have pancakes." I added.

Jackson didn't answer, he was busy unloading his gear.

"Jackson, buddy," Blake started, "We're just going in for a bite to eat, not staying the night."

"Can't leave the gear behind," Jackson mumbled, "Too valuable, irreplaceable. Might get stolen."

"Nobody's going to steal your junk, Jackson," Crystal said sternly, "It'll be safe out here."

He of course didn't listen and carried his gear in anyways. It was surprising how such a scrawny guy could carry so much weight. He had packs and boxes strapped all over him, making him look like a pack mule. I held the door open for everyone and entered behind Kumiko. A waitress saw us, put down a pot of coffee, and walked towards us.

"Hello young trainers!" She said, "Table for four? Or will others be joining you?"

She seemed very friendly. I guess she assumed Kumiko wouldn't be eating with us.

"Five, actually. My Kirlia will be eating with us." I replied.

"Not a problem. Do y'all have any other Pokémon that we can take care of in our Pokémon feeding area? Or perhaps a table outside for a trainer/Pokémon picnic?"

"Actually outside sounds nice." Crystal said.

"Very good, follow me please."

She grabbed a few menus and led us through a side door. Outside there were two seating areas sitting in a fenced, green area. There was a lake in front of us as well as forests of pine trees. The tables to the left were empty. To the right however, was a party of bikers. Their leather jackets had graphic Typhlosion artwork on the backs. As the waitress made sure we were all seated and gave us menus, one of the bikers said,

"Elsa dear, another round of coffee!"

"Yes sir," She said impatiently. She then leaned in and said, "Be careful around them, they'll take your Pokémon if they beat you in a battle."

She went back inside and we all looked at our menus. Luckily the place severed breakfast and lunch foods until 6:00 so I could get a stack of pancakes. Blake settled on a bacon cheeseburger, Crystal decided to order the seafood salad, and Jackson wanted the chili fries. I started to set my menu down when Kumiko tugged on my shirt.

"What is it Kumi?" I asked.

She cooed and pointed at the menu.

"Oh you want something besides Pokémon food? Here, look at the menu." I handed her the menu, which surprised the rest of the group.

"Chris," Jackson started, "Are you sure it's safe for Kumiko to eat human food?"

"Well, I guess so. She eats cashews, sandwiches, and cereal at home. It doesn't seem to affect her."

"I'm not sure how good that is for her digestive system man."

He just shook his head and let his Pokémon out of their enclosures. Along with his goldeen Shirley, who jumped into the small pond near us, Jackson also had a magmar named Torch and a pancham named Peter.

"Whoah man," Blake gasped, "Where did you get a pancham? Aren't they native to Kalos?"

"Yeah but my dad just got back from a business trip there and caught one for me. He's pretty tough but aggressive. I'll have to keep a close eye on him so he doesn't attack your Pokémon."

Blake sent out his next. Of course he still had his spoink, Missy, but he also had a growlithe named Kirito.

"He's my dad's Pokémon's kid. Got him just last month."

"He's quite beautiful, where'd you come up with the name?"

"Oh it's just the main character from my favorite anime. I couldn't think of anything else."

Crystal sent out her Pokémon. Along with Spike her ferroseed was a bellsprout named Ivy and an oddish named Steven.

"You really like grass Pokémon, don't you?" I inferred.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool. I know they're not the greatest in battle but I think they're adorable."

It was time to see what Pokémon my dad let me borrow. I pushed the button on one and out came my dad's typhlosion, Jaeger. The second contained a Hitmonchan I had heard my dad call Rocky. All of our Pokémon, save for Kumiko of course, ran around the meadow to hang out. The rest of us talked but I'd look over to see something like Peter attempting to harm Jaeger with basic attacks, to which he was awarded with a swift slap that sent him flying. Luckily Jaeger knew not to hit too hard and only harmed Peter a little. We ordered our food when the waitress came back with coffee for the bikers. Kumiko had settled on biscuits and gravy. After a solid half hour of delicious food and great company one of the skinnier bikers came up to our table. The sleeves on his jacket were ripped off. He also wore ripped jeans, a Pokémon belt made from a chain, and a lot of belt pouches, no doubt filled with the in-active, smaller Pokéballs he's collected in his travels from trainers. His hair was cut and dyed to resemble the fire of a Typhlosion.

"So what do we have here?" He said, "A group of trainers just popping by for a luncheon?"

"Look," Blake said calmly, "I see what you're trying to do here. You're trying to lower our defenses with the whole 'friendly stranger tactic' before challenging us to a "friendly and fair" battle. In which you'll take our Pokémon as the spoils of war if you win. So I'm just going to tell you right now, we're not interested so just leave right now and everyone keeps their Pokémon."

The biker looked both stunned and amused.

"You catch on pretty quick smart-arse. Any other trainer who would say that to me I'd oblige and walk away. Not that I'm not impressed with your guts but it seems your friend over here has a much desirable Pokémon."

He looked to the meadow, straight at Jaeger who was frying Poképuffs and berries before eating them slowly.

"You see, typhlosions are our mascot. Great Pokémon they are. I'm afraid they're our symbol and you're not part of our little group, so I'm going to have to take him from you."

This got me mad. Really mad. Not only did this guy have the gall to steal others Pokémon, he singled out kids. His Biker buddies were grinning and chuckling at this guy's actions.

"So," he continued, "I can take him now without any complications or you can fight, lose, and more of your Pokémon will be mine."

"You're not getting any of our Pokémon. If I have to fight for our rights then so be it."

Everyone, even the Pokémon nearest to me, were shocked. I felt my face was twisted in a scowl of anger. My fists balled up and I stood. Even though I was more than a foot shorter than this guy I looked at him with contempt and rage.

"Terms?" I asked.

Double battle. No substitutions, no medicine, no tag-teaming. If I win I keep both Pokémon that fought and the typhlosion even if he doesn't. If you win, I'll let your group become VIPs in our group, giving you complete immunity to future attacks and the help of elite trainers at any time, any place."

"Hmm." I said, "Still seems a little unfair. I could lose up to three Pokémon."

The biker seemed even more amused.

"I like your style, kid. If you didn't have a Typhlosion I'd recruit you here and now. Very well then." He took out a pendent from behind his shirt. It didn't look like much, a simple, blue, four pointed star. It was basically a blue version of star shards, which were found all over the place.

"This here is a comet shard. Very few of these babies survive when a comet comes a little too close to earth's orbit. I took it to an appraiser from Unova who said that there, its worth about 60,000 Pokédollars (About 600 US dollars) but there's a guy near Cherrygrove who calls himself Mr. Pokémon. Huge collector in Pokémon related antiquities. I called him up and he's willing to buy it for an extra 15,000. You win and you can keep it."

"What?!" Jackson exclaimed, "Chris you have got to accept and win this thing!"

"Deal." I said shaking his hand.

"One more condition. Since I'm putting up such a valuable prize, I get to pick my competition."

"Of course, not a problem at all."

"Then I pick the typhlosion of course. For the second…" He looked around.

For a second I was terrified about which he'd choose. I hoped he'd pick something like Kirito and not something like Shirley. He then saw Kumiko, who was messily eating her biscuits and dripping gravy everywhere.

"I pick that, the Kirlia!"

I was terrified. Of all the Pokémon this guy could have picked Kumiko was certainly the worst. It's not that I didn't believe in her, I was just terrified about losing her. She obviously had less experience in battle than Rocky or Jaeger and the only occasions where she's beaten a Pokémon much stronger than her was last night and back in first grade. She looked at us in confusion.

"Fine. So be it. Kumi, Jaeger, please come here."

Kumiko stood up and Jaeger started making his way over to me. The other Pokémon were curious and walked over behind me. I could see the bikers pushing their table into a corner to give us more room and decided to help the group do so as well.

"Good luck Chris." Crystal said.

The biker and I stood at either side of the fence, with the inn to my right and the meadow to my left. My opponent took two Pokéballs from his belt.

"Thrasher, Crasher!" He yelled, "Time to shine, fellas."

A massive golem and a scared typhlosion stood in front of him, adding to my worry. I was expecting a typhlosion but he also had a rock type Pokémon, which could mean defeat for Jaeger and leave Kumiko to defend herself. One of the other bikers, who was heavier, had black, short hair and sunglasses, came up to the middle of the area and yelled.

"This battle will consist of two Pokémon per team and one team per trainer. No items may be used nor may a trainer substitute any weakened Pokémon. The last team standing wins."

He ran off to his buddies and my opponent yelled,

"Thrasher, take care of the typhlosion. Crasher, crush that puny kirlia"

Both Pokémon obeyed and charged.

"Kumiko, barrier! Jaeger, wind up a mega punch!"

Kumiko focused and a purple wall of energy protected them as the golem smashed into it. The barrier cracked but didn't fade. The cracks grew larger as the golem kept spinning and the typhlosion used fire blast repeatedly. Jaeger's fist glowed white with energy as he took a fighting stance, waiting for the opportune moment.

"Kumiko, aid Jaeger with helping hand!"

Kumiko nodded and started channeling her power to Jaeger, whose fist grew brighter. Just then the barrier started to fade and with one final blast of heat, dispelled. The typhlosion started advancing but was greeted with a punch that sent it flying back to its master. Jaeger charged, completely ignoring the golem, who came out of his ball and started advancing towards Kumiko.

"Jaeger, do your own thing for now and take on the typhlosion." I yelled, "Kumiko, try using telekinesis!"

Her eyes began to glow and the golem began to levitate.

"Oh no you don't," The biker yelled, "Thrasher, keep your foe busy! Crasher, spin out of the energy field with rollout again!"

The golem balled itself up and begun spinning in the air away from Kumiko, eventually breaking free of the psychic waves.

"Now use rock tomb!"

The golem, with one mighty punch, cracked the ground to push up numerous boulders, which he began to throw at Kumiko. The stones surrounded her as she frantically ran around the area, eventually becoming trapped in a ring of rock. The final boulder she was unable to dodge in time. It came down hard on her leg as she dove and Kumiko was stuck.

"Kumi! See if you can crack the boulder with psychic attacks!"

She understood but was in a lot of pain. Waves of energy flickered around the boulder but just faded quickly. Kumiko was too tried and hurt to destroy such a large and solid object.

"Alright Crasher, that Kirlia has had enough for now. Focus your attacks on the typhlosion!"

Crasher turned and faced the battle going on between thrasher and Jaeger. An intense flurry of flame, glowing claws, and loud battle cries surrounded their own little world as they were oblivious to what was happening around them. As the golem moved, I ran towards Kumiko. I hunched over one of the stones and she looked at me with expectant eyes.

"I'm sorry Kumi, but I'm not allowed to help. I can withdraw you, though you won't be able to battle."

I raised her Pokéball when she stopped me. She wanted to fight.

"Good luck then, Kumi."

I ran back and watched the pile of stones with high hopes but nothing happened. Meanwhile, Crasher had make it to Jaeger and all three Pokémon were getting quite the beating. Glowing bite marks were all over Jaeger's body where Thrasher had used fire-fang. Bruises and boils covered Thrasher's body, I guess Jaeger's flames were just too hot to handle. Crasher's stone body also glowed with heat despite spending little time in the fray. It looked like Jaeger might actually win, until.

"Damn this is not going as planned," The biker said, "Crasher, use earth quake now!"

"Wait!" I yelled, "Won't that affect your typhlosion, not to mention all of us, as well?"

"Maybe but I don't care."

The golem pushed the typhlosions away and started stomping on the ground. A large tremor shook the earth and knocked over everyone on the arena, including the group and the biker gang. Dust started to swirl around the air and my vision diminished. I looked towards the stone pile. The boulders were crumbling but Kumiko didn't find her way out yet. Eventually the shaking stopped. Thrasher had been thrown into the fence and was nearly unconscious. Jaeger, however, was still going strong. He was knelt down and it looked like it took a lot of effort to stand.

"Jaeger," I yelled, "You holding up okay?"

He looked at me and nodded.

"Good. Hurry, use mega kick, maybe that'll make the golem faint."

Jaeger's foot began to glow but Crasher started rolling around, kicking up sand in Jaeger's face. Of course when Jaeger kicked it missed, just barely scratching the golem's rocky hide. As such Jaeger fell down in exhaustion.

"Alright Crasher and Thrasher," The biker yelled, "We need to teach this kid to not mess with the Inferno Riders!"

The golem picked up and restrained Jaeger while Thrasher gathered his strength and walked towards me.

"Wha… What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh just a little marking. You have lost and are now and enemy to our little gang. If one of our members sees this mark they will challenge you and take your Pokémon when they win."

"You guys are insane!" Crystal yelled.

"Maybe so, little girl. But being sane is boring and someone has to take the roll of the psycho."

Thrasher's right claws began burning and he grabbed my face with his left. Inches before he seared my flesh a shriek came from the boulders. It was much more shrill and powerful than the one I heard last night. Thrasher turned and started to walk away but one of the stones glowed and was flung in his direction. A very pissed Kumiko stared at him with glowing eyes. Crasher released Jaeger and began to join his companion's journey back to their master.

"Oh come on," the biker said, "Don't chicken out! Get her!"

The hesitated to move. Kumiko was joined with Jaeger and the duo began advancing.

"Just do it already! Like we practiced!"

Crasher and Thrasher snapped out of it and began charging again. I got an idea.

"Jaeger," I yelled, "Strike the ground as hard as you can in front of the golem while Kumiko uses her powers on it!"

The duo nodded and Jaeger wound up an attack, running towards the spinning rock behemoth. With one giant punch on the ground the golem was shot up in the air from the impact, with a little aid from Kumiko's telekinesis. I just hoped she knew what to do and my plan would work. Jaeger then began wailing once again on Thrasher, biting him with burning fangs. Eventually Jaeger saw the condensing shadow on the ground just a few feet to the side. He pulled on Thrasher and tossed him in the middle of the shrinking spot. Thrasher looked up a little too late as Crasher smashed onto him. Thrasher fainted instantly and was returned.

"Great job guys!" I yelled. I withdrew Jaeger and was about to do the same with Kumiko when Crasher started moving again. It was still conscious.

"Crasher," The biker yelled, "Smash him with all your might!"

The golem started rolling towards me at high speed and I froze. I was about to be broken, maybe even killed. My brain stopped functioning and my heart almost burst from my chest. Just as the rock monster was about to make contact a purple light blinded the area. When my vision returned I saw that Kumiko was in front of me in the golem protecting me with, not a barrier, but her own head. Her forehead glowed with a mixture of purples and blues that impeded the still-spinning golem's travel. Eventually she let out a burst of psychic energy that pushed him away. Kumiko then ran behind Crasher and telekinetically picked up a large stone. She dropped the boulder with so much force it was enough to launch Crasher up a few feet in the air. Her forehead glowed yet again and she delivered a massive head-butt that sent him sailing. Crasher then splashed right into the lake. He managed to swim and stand on the bank but fell over unconscious on the muddy ground instantly. Everyone was stunned, especially the bikers. I ran over to Kumiko with a potion but she had passed out.

"Great job Kumi, thank you." I said as I withdrew her. Tears started to fill my eyes.

"Wow kid," I heard the biker say, "That was a pretty impressive fight."

I turned around to face him. He had a huge grin on his face while his gang looked pretty furious. My group joined me as I advanced on him.

"You tried to use your Pokémon to harm me!" I yelled.

"I'm afraid using Pokémon for the harm of people is illegal." Jackson added, "Give us one good reason to not call the authorities!"

"Wow there little man. No need for the cops. Sure Harming people with Pokémon is illegal but it would have just been a little scar, might have impressed the ladies." He said this with a wink, "Anyway you don't think people have called the cops in the past? I've been to jail in three different regions because of my work but I don't care."

"You insolent, arrogant, jerk!" Crystal yelled.

"Eh," the biker said, "I've been called much, much worse. But what are you going to do about it huh? I'll just bike my way out of here before the cops even step out of their office."

Crystal and Jackson were getting really steamed before Blake intervened.

"Guys," He said calmly, "Let's just forget all about the illegal stuff that's happened. We have evidence for his warrant but he has a gang at his beck and call. Let's just drop what happened, no cops, no gang members, no trouble."

We all begrudgingly agreed.

"Now there's a wise kid," The biker said, "Anyway, here's your prize like I promised."

He whistled and one of his buddies came forth with a small metal case. Opening it revealed a few rings with typhlosions on them.

"Like I said you're one of us now. Don't worry you don't have to steal Pokémon if you don't want and the cops won't give you trouble if you're not wearing a jacket. Few get the jackets anyway, only the elites. You'll be able to visit our hideouts and like I said, members of our gang aren't allowed to battle you. Oh, one more thing."

He handed each of us a ring and whistled for another guy with a larger case to come forward. Inside this case was a new XTransceiver from Kalos.

"This will let you communicate with, well, anyone with an XTransceiver really but a few of the officers' numbers, including mine, are inputted. You can call us up anytime you need assistance. Any time, any place. Welcome to the Inferno Riders."

"That's great. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Names Lee, by the way. Wild Lee."

"Oh come on boss, they're one of us now. Tell them you're real name." One of Lee's buddies said jokingly.

Lee got an embarrassed look on his face.

"No way, they're just recruits."

Suddenly the Inn door opened and Miss Elsa barreled out.

"Riley!" She yelled, "I've told you time and time again that I'll call the cops if you battle at my inn! Look at this damage! It'll take months and thousands of dollars to repair it all!"

"Don't worry about it, Elsa," Riley said, "I'll send some of my boys to repair it and compensate you for what can't be repaired."

Miss Elsa was stunned.

"Oh, um, okay. Why so generous this time?"

"Well I just got my assed whopped by this kid over here. First time in a while since that happened."

"Haha," She chuckled, "Well it serves you right."

She walked away and Riley faced us.

"One more thing," He said as he snapped the pendant off his neck and tossed it to me, "You've earned it kid. Remember, Mr. Pokémon, he lives just north of Cherrygrove in an isolated house."

"Thanks," I said, "But I don't know if I can take it from you."

"You've earned it kid. See you around."

He and his biker buddies walked back to the front and took off on their bikes. At this time the sun was beginning to sink.

"I don't think we're going to make it to Goldenrod by tonight."

"That's fine," Crystal said, "We can just stay here."

"Yeah," Jackson added, "It's not like we have a deadline to get to New Bark Town."

"We'll follow where you go," Blake said, "We just want to enjoy this journey. As long as we're with you, I'm sure we will."

So we went back inside to pay for our meals and rent a room. Luckily this place had a relatively cheap room that would fit the four of us. The room was quite rustic like the entire building, being made mostly of wood. There were two decent-sized beds side by side with a fold out couch in the corner.

"So…" I said awkwardly, "Sleeping arrangements?"

"Well," Jackson said slyly, "I will take the couch because it's closer to the outlet so I work for a bit. I know that you and Crystal would prefer to be together so Blake can sleep by himself in one of the beds."

He chuckled for a few seconds as Crystal and I blushed. She eventually gifted him with a swift jab to the gut which made him fall to the floor.

"Come on," He cried, "I was just kidding!"

"Here's how it'll go," Blake said, "Chris and Crystal will take the beds, Jackson will take the couch, and I'll be comfortable on the floor."

"Blake," Crystal argued, "We can't possibly ask you to take the floor."

"It's fine," He said, "The stiffness is better for my back anyway."

We all agreed to this and got ready for bed. Jackson immediately set up his laptop and junk on his bed without changing his clothes. Crystal changed in the bathroom while Blake and I stripped to our underwear and in to our pajamas. We were both guys so we didn't find it weird. He strangely put on what looked like training gi to sleep in. I didn't bother to ask though, it seemed like a thing he'd do. I had come prepared with more comfortable pajamas: Sweatpants and an oversized band shirt. We brushed our teeth at the kitchen sink while Crystal was still in the bathroom. Coincidently enough, Blake had brought a mat for the floor.

"Geez man," I said, "Were you planning on sleeping on the floor for the entire trip?"

"I don't know," He replied, "Maybe. I just came prepared just in case."

I shrugged it off and jumped into bed when I remembered Kumiko. I quickly grabbed her Pokeball from my belt on the floor and released her. She was still sleeping from exhaustion but looked to be in better shape than after defeating the electivire last night. I grabbed a revive from my backpack and broke the capsule, sprinkling the power on her body. She almost immediately woke up.

"Hey Kumi." I said smiling.

She let out a happy coo and gave me a warm hug. I suddenly remembered, what would the others think? I mean, Kumiko usually sleeps with me. Always has in fact ever since she had chronic nightmares even in her Pokéball. At least that's what I think she told me, she just kind of shook and held her head when first trying to explain it. She saw the bed and immediately jumped in it to turn and sleep some more. Crystal finally came out, wearing a silk gown as her pajamas, no doubt her mom made her take them. She saw Kumiko almost immediately.

"Hey Chris," She said puzzled, "Is Kumiko going to sleep with you?"

"Um…" I replied, "I guess so. She does at home every once in a while because she has nightmares. Why, is that weird?"

"I guess not. I've just never heard of that."

"Many Pokémon," Jackson said while still looking at his laptop, "Especially psychic Pokémon possess the potential to create stronger emotional bonds with their trainer than most other Pokémon. This can result in things like Pokémon/human cuddling. Believe me, in my research I've seen people cuddle with much weirder Pokémon than a Kirlia."

"Umm. Thanks Jackson…"

"Don't mention it, I won't let anyone get in between you two love birds."

"What? It's not like that she just has nightmares!"

"Whatever you say Chris."

I turned off the light, now the room was a dim blue due to Jackson's laptop. I climbed in bed with Kumiko, who turned and snuggled up to me. I couldn't help but wrap my arm around her as well before I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Alright, chapter five is done! I hope you guys liked this one, please leave reviews about what you thought. Please also leave a review or P.M. Message with any ideas that you might have. I'm just getting out of Japan and back to my home so I'll be able to write more often. See you next chapter,**

**Kiss of Fire**

**P.S I'm working on creating my own Pokémon!**


	6. An encounter in Goldenrod

**Okay guys I'm back with chapter six. A few things:  
>I'm getting a lot of requests for plot ideas but it's kina overwhelming. Especially considering I could only use them after this journey so if I could get requests leaning more toward this journey rather than side things that I can only add after a few more chapters that would be awesome.<br>I have a new story called "Hematite." It's a Steven Universe story and I'd like you guys to check out.  
>And lastly, my new Pokémon is almost finished. After some trial and error and all my quark-gluon plasma I finally cracked the code.<strong>

**Anyway, enjoy chapter six. I'm going to stretch this journey into at least two more chapters after this one.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Pokemon**

I was the first to wake up. It took a bit of effort to crawl out of bed without waking up Kumiko, the fact that her arms were still around me didn't help, but I managed to slip away and she started to cuddle a pillow.

_So cute_

I thought. I noticed that Jackson had fallen asleep at his computer, all of his stuff was either turned off or on screen saver but hadn't been put away. I tiptoed to the bathroom, making an effort not to bump Blake, who was still passed out on his mat. I needed a shower and I was probably not going to get one in Goldenrod. I just hoped that I didn't wake anyone. I let the water heat up for a few minutes and brushed my teeth. For some reason there was this feeling in the back of my head. Not like a noise or a pain, just a feeling. I shook it off and stepped into the shower. A few thoughts ran across my mind, such as what it'd be like to be a real trainer. That battle yesterday was terrifying for me, I could have lost Kumiko. Something about that guy's attitude forced me to accept his challenge and I just couldn't control it. Is this what us was like for every battle I would face? After a few minutes I heard a knock at the door.

_Knock…Knock._

"Chris?" I heard Crystal ask, "Can you hurry up in there? I have to use the restroom."

"Sure thing," I replied, "But you can just come in if you have to go, I won't look."

"Just hurry up please."

"Fine."

I cut my shower short and stepped out. There was a towel hanging on a bar next to the door, which I wrapped around my waist. When I stepped out Crystal saw me mostly naked.

"Oh," she said, "I can wait for you to get dressed."

"No it's fine," I said. I could feel myself blushing, "I need to get some clean clothes from my pack anyway."

I stepped out and the door shut behind me as I walked towards my pack. Everyone else had woken up. Blake was doing yoga stretches and Jackson was disassembling his gear. Kumiko was the only one hadn't woken up and was still snuggled up to the pillow.

"Good morning Blake, Jackson." I said.

"Morning Chris," Blake replied.

Jackson simply let out an acknowledging 'hmm.'

Luckily Blake was facing the window and Jackson was focused on his gear so I could discretely slip into some boxers without them seeing me.

"So Chris," Blake said, "Are we going to be staying in Goldenrod?"

"Actually, it's not that far away so we could probably spend a few hours there but find a place to spend the night in Azalea Town to save time."

"Sounds good. I heard that there was a trainer center in Goldenrod so I want to make sure we have time to stop there."

"Of course, Goldenrod is the biggest shopping hub in Johto."

Kumiko started to coo, she was waking up.

"Good morning Kumi," I sad when she opened her big red eyes.

She got up slowly and wrapped me in a hug. I blushed. I think Blake saw the hug but didn't say anything.

"Hey Chris," Jackson said, "Since Kumiko's awake now do you mind if I test out some of my new machines on her?"

"Umm. Sure, I guess. What for?'

"Well we obviously know that she's a unique Pokémon. Perhaps I can gather some data that might help the researchers over at New Bark Town."

"Oh, okay. Go ahead then."

I walked Kumiko over to Jackson, who was setting up a complex computer-like device connecting to a helmet.

"Alright Kumiko," he said, "Just going to run some tests."

He strapped the helmet on her as well as a special bracelet. With the push of a few buttons the monitor started generating sequences of numbers.

"What do they mean?" I asked.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. I'm attempting to measure her own brain activity to that of Missy's. I gathered data from Missy a while back in order to recognize psychic properties. Kumiko brain activity is, not surprisingly, higher and more ordered. Makes sense because spoinks generally follow simpler biological commands such as bouncing to keep their hearts pumping. The ralts evolutionary line, however, has a more complex personality. They live to protect their trainer and therefor can establish stronger links as the love for their trainer grows. It looks like that Kumiko is emitting a lot of energy."

"So what does that mean? Why is she so powerful?"

"I'm not sure. It could be the reason for her hair and physique. If I had the right equipment I could map her DNA sequence but I haven't been able to secure the funds necessary for that kind of tech."

He unhooked Kumiko and turned off the machine. A piece of paper was printed displaying the data that was once on the screen.

"Hopefully the researchers can use this."

Just then Blake had finished changing and packing and the door to the bathroom swung open. Crystal was changed into jeans and a plain white t-shirt. She looked glad to be out of the girly night gown.

"You guys ready to hit the road?" She asked.

"Yeah we should get going," I replied, "It's about a ninety minute bike to Goldenrod from here."

Blake was already but Jackson still had a few things to power down and disassemble.

"You guys go ahead and get some breakfast," he said, "I still have a few things I need to take care of. Order me the egg platter if it's not too much trouble."

The four of us left Jackson to his work and headed downstairs to the diner. There weren't many people at the tables, no more than three trainers who had stopped for breakfast. Ms. Elsa was sitting at a table by herself sipping a cup of coffee. She saw us when we came down and stood up grabbing a notepad.

"Hello children," she said, "Are you here for breakfast? Where's your other friend?"

"He'll be joining us shortly," Blake said, "We'll take a table indoors ma'am."

"Of course, not a problem."

She sat us at a booth and handed us menus. After a few minutes of pondering I decided on the hashbrowns and beans while Kumiko pointed at bagels with salmon. The group and I talked while we waited on our food.

"Hey Chris," Blake said, "What time is it?"

I looked at my XTransceiver.

"Nine thirty, why?"

"Jackson's taking a while, you think he's alright?"

"I'm sure he's fine," Crystal said, "He just brought a lot of stuff."

"Yeah, probably."

"So Crystal," I said, "Is there anything you want to see in Goldenrod? We were going to stay there for a few hours before heading up to Azuela Town.

"Yes actually," she replied, "I was hoping to swing by the library. I heard that Goldenrod has a large selection of manga, larger than the selection back in Ecruteak."

"Sounds cool. I'm hoping to find the Millennium Enterprises building to see what kind of stuff they have."

Kumiko began squeezing my arm and shaking her head again.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked.

"Oh she's just not looking forward to the idea of Millennium Enterprises because she dislikes Pokéballs. I keep trying to tell her it's not that bad but she won't listen."

"Makes sense," Crystal said, "Some of my Pokémon are hesitant when they have to be withdrawn."

Just then Jackson came downstairs still writing in his notebook, briefly looking up to see where we were.

"Thanks guys," he said sitting down in the empty chair with a plate of eggs in front of it, "Sorry it took so long."

"Not at all," Blake reassured, "We just now got our food."

We all ate and enjoyed each other's company before paying Miss Elsa and leaving. I decided it was best to withdraw Kumiko since the ride here was hard with her on my back.

"Sorry about this Kumi," I said softly, "I'll let you out in a little while."

She let out her sad cry as the red beam shrunk her down and pulled her in. We all got on our bikes and headed for Goldenrod. The scenery was just as lush as before, with meadows and the river. It was all beautiful and all but I honestly wanted to see the modernism of Goldenrod. Things here in Johto were all so ancient and peaceful, while I read about places like Castelia city and Lumiose city in the other regions. I wanted to see what change could bring but I might never be able to. It took us only about a half hour to get to Goldenrod, it was beautiful. It still had a more aged feel with the yellow stone buildings and the brick tile streets but was the most modern city in Johto. The streets were quite busy, compared to Ecruteak. Most of the buildings were symmetrically square and climbed high in the sky. The most impressive of all were the radio tower, the mega mart, and a gleaming silver skyscraper I assumed was Millennium enterprises.

"Best not to let Kumiko out yet," Blake said, "She might get lost."

"Good point. So Jackson, where are you going?"

"Me? Oh I'm headed to the radio tower to secure some equipment. I know a guy."

"You always do," Crystal added jokingly, "Where should we meet up and when?"

"There's a coffee house in the middle of the city," Blake replied, "How about there?"

"Sounds good to me," I said, "It's only eleven twenty now, how about we meet there about twelve forty five?"

Everyone agreed and we all departed. The Millennium building was indeed the massive silver building and a line of trainers was at the front.

Oh crap, I guess everyone else had the same Idea because the line stretched almost back to the city entrance and moved at a snail's pace. I decided to let Kumiko out since I'd be here for a while. As soon as she materialized she enveloped me in a hug.

"Sorry about that Kumi."

She simply cooed and continued to embrace me. A couple of passersby would give me odd looks ever when Kumiko let go. I guess they weren't used to seeing a Pokémon like her. A few of the trainers even stopped to examine her and say things like "Wow that's one unique Kirlia." Or "Where did you find this Pokémon?" Kumiko seemed to feel scared and flattered at the same time. In fact I felt a little tense yet flustered for some reason. It took a solid half hour but I was finally…Halfway to the front. _*Sigh*_ I was about to give up and find something else when a young lady with a blonde bun, a clipboard, and a grey suit with a white shirt and a red tie came up to me.

"Hello," she said in a soothing tone, "Is this by any chance your Pokémon?"

She gestured to Kumiko.

"Yeah, she is. Do I need to withdraw her?"

"Not at all. My boss simply saw this charming Kirlia from her window and wanted me to ask you about it."

"Really? Why so?"

"Oh Madame Jess just likes Pokémon. She wanted to see who it…"

"She." I corrected.

"My apologies. My boss wanted to see if she belonged to anybody and if so, invite the trainer to the top floor."

"Really?" I was in disbelief.

"Yes. You will be getting the full tour of the building."

She gestured for me to follow and I did. I could see the looks of envy sewed onto the faces of the other trainers as we walked. The inside lobby was just as impressive as the outside. It was a modernized large room with sleek black furniture, receptionists talking to trainers behind slim glass touchscreens, and a large, red elevator.

"My name is Tessa," The lady said, "I am assistant to Madame Jess."

"Nice to meet you," I replied politely.

She placed a thin transparent card on a screen next to the elevator doors and we waited patiently.

_Error! Error! Event sequence failure, rift in software detected. Attempting to patch rifts now. Please note that changes in perspective or timeline may occur. We thank you for your understanding._

"Hey, uhh, Blake," I stuttered, "You're headed to the trainer center right?"

"Yeah," He replied, "Why?"

"Well. I don't have to get a lot of stuff from the radio tower and my guy's already got them packed up, so could I join you?"

"Sure man. But you may not want to bring your equipment. There might be a lot of trainers and some of them might have sticky fingers. No offense but you're not exactly intimidating."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just mean that you're twelve, wear glasses, are bone thin, and you're struggling under all that gear. If you were a guy like that biker from yesterday would you rather go after a guy like you or a guy like Crasher Wake?"

"I guess you have a point, but where do I keep it."

"Just drop it off with your guy at the radio tower. If he's reliable he'll take care of it."

"Alright, sounds like a plan."

"But you've been carrying that for a while. Here, let me carry it the rest of the way."

I tried to refuse but he insisted. I hoped he didn't notice but I was blushing as he helped me unstrap the gear from my back. Blake sure did look strong for such a young kid like me and his clay skin, straight brown eyes, and soft but emotionless face only made him more intimidating. He was also pretty tall, tale than anyone else in the group. He slung my packs and other containers on to his back on the way to the tower.

"So what do you think of this," I said breaking the silence, "This adventure that Chris dragged us along on."

"I wouldn't call it dragging along. I've enjoyed this journey so much already and I'm glad he invited us."

"Well yeah but you got to admit that it was kind of sudden. I'm up for an adventure as any other trainer but I'd like some form of advanced notice. It took a while to pack my gear and I didn't have any time to pack anything else."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"What do you mean?"

"Jackson, I'm going to be for real with you. You've worn the same clothes for two days and have biked for hours. You need a shower bro."

"Oh gosh really?"

"Yeah but don't worry about it until we get to Azalea. Anyway, I'm just glad to be out in the world. And Chris, he's a really good leader. He's young like us but he has a lot of potential."

"Wait so he's the leader of our group now?"

"Well by default I guess. I mean, we are kind of a stereotypical team. You're the smart and witty one that never ceases to make us laugh or blush. Crystal's the independent yet perky one, always up for anything fun. And Chris is the leader, the one who looks out for the group, himself, and really anyone or anything innocent."

"Well where does that put you exactly?"

"I can't form that opinion. Anything I classify myself is at risk to human pride and I might make the mistake of ranking myself higher than I should be."

"Hmm. I think you're the guardian. You keep the harmony between the group peacefully but I've never seen you hesitate when physical combat is needed."

"Well you of all people should know," he said jokingly, "I've saved your butt from jerks dozens of times."

"I don't think it'd be…. Okay yeah it would be dozens of times by know."

I started to look distant. I don't know why he, or anyone in the group could put up with me. I know I'm obnoxious and weak. I'm probably holding everyone back. Blake saw my sadness.

"Hey man, you don't have to have muscle to be strong. You're strong in the real way."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a warm smile. Blake was so awesome. He's been my best friend for years. We pressed on until we eventually dropped off the gear and started browsing over at the trainer center not a half a block away from the radio tower. That day was my favorite day of this journey our little group had.

_Error! Error! Abnormality detected! Redirecting event sequence to repair rifts. Please wait until the story is fixed, we apologize for the inconvenience._

"Sir!" one of the grunts said, "Reporting in sir!"

"Very well cadet," I said, not looking away from my computer, "Have you located the sigma experiment?"

"Not exactly, Sir."

I started to get angry.

"It has been nearly nine years since that thing escaped and you still haven't found it?"

"No sir, I regret to inform you this."

"Do you know why I let you and your little partner live? Do you know why I kept you here?"

Her face became flushed with fear.

"No sir. You in fact informed me and my colleague that you would have us terminated or deported if we failed your task, sir."

I stood up and whistled. Nina came from a small door in the side of my chamber and brushed up against my leg.

"It's because she told me to keep you around. It appears that the experiments have been more than successful on her and she's been able to communicate with me. But you already know this of course."

"Yes sir, I do. You are very proud of how her sigma treatment went, sir."

"Exactly. She is my pride and joy and has been through hell. Whatever she want's she gets. I was about to file the papers for your termination when she pointed out that even though you and your, boyfriend, mess up, it's very amusing to watch. So I kept you two around but I expect you to complete this task. This ONE task is all I wish. I'm starting to get restless, cadet."

"I imagine you are, sir. Though I would like to point out that my colleague is not my boyfriend, just my colleague, sir."

"Oh please I've seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you."

"I'm afraid it's the hair, sir. Blue hair is very attractive to me."

Speak of the devil, tweedledumb walked into my chamber.

"Permission to enter, sir." He said.

"Granted. I was speaking to your… your colleague about the sigma mission."

"Exactly what I wanted to talk to you about, sir."

"Oh? Have you found the experiment?"

"Well…Yes and no. I located it in Ecruteak but was unable to capture it. Too many witnesses I'm afraid sir."

"Good cadet. Anything else to report."

He tensed up, something was not good.

"I regret to inform that Experiment Sigma #280-1, has a trainer Sir."

"WHAT!" I held the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger, "Well I suppose it is likely. Is that all."

"Not even close sir."

He went on telling me things like the experiment had evolved, was trained by a young child, and said child was on a journey from home.

"I guess this child's mother is chatty towards even the electrician, sir. I know where he'll be and when and I have a plan, sir."

"Oh? And what would this plan be?"

"I've been talking to the boys in the lab and they have developed this, sir."

He held up an ordinary looking luxury ball.

"A luxury ball cadet? Not very original."

"Actually sir, the Pokéball had a tracking device installed inside. My plan is to give it to the trainer as a gift for the Pokémon and we can track his every move sir."

"Brilliant. But now kid is going to accept a gift from a stranger."

"Sir, he's going to Goldenrod. If we can get someone in the Millennium Enterprises building, we can lure the kid in by saying that the boss just loves Pokémon and spotted his unique companion. Kids' are gullible and every tech-loving trainer want's a peek inside the Millennium building. All we need is someone from our team to play boss at the building. I'd suggest using the current chief of corporation but most don't have direct access to our labs here and might turn to the authorities."

"James," the other cadet exclaimed, "That's a brilliant plan!"

"Yes," I added, "Very well thought out. It just might work. But who would we get to play boss? I'm far too busy and the kid's already seen you as the electrician so he might get suspicious."

"I'm sure I can think of someone, sir." He said this turning to his colleague.

"Very well. Cadet Jessie, you get to go undercover once more. I'm sure James will fill you in with any information you could need."

They both started thanking me with glee.

"You won't regret this, sir!" They said in unison.

"I better not. This is your last chance, cadets. If this plan doesn't work it might compromise our plans. The Ash incident could have been prevented if you didn't insist on taking the front lines every time."

_And if I had not been stupid enough to let you._ I thought.

"Very well, sir." James said, "Once the boy has this ball we can send a team as soon as he finds himself more isolated.

"No," I said, "We need to keep tabs on him but as you two already know, it's not always easy to take another trainer's Pokémon by battling. I've got the boys in the lab working on something, too."

"What exactly is that, sir" Jessie inquired

I simply smirked and said,

"You'll both see soon enough."

I sipped my scotch and dismissed them.

_Rifts in storyline patched! We apologize for the inconvenience of the changing timelines and assure that it will not happen again in this chapter sequence. However, we cannot guarantee that it will not happen again in the future. We thank you for your understanding. Please enjoy the Chris and Kumiko event sequence._

The Millennium building was quite grand, for the first few floors. I saw row after row of fancy technological devices through the glass elevator. Eventually, however, it became floor after floor of men pack together working at computers. This building had over twenty floors and the elevator was relatively slow so it took us a few minutes to reach the top floor. The top floor was the most, luxurious of all. The walls were plastered with a soft beige wall paper and the floors were made from a light wood. A large dark wood desk sat a few yard in front of us with a leather chair with its back turned. I could still see the back of the woman's head. It was hard not to considering her hair was magenta and in an absolutely ridiculous hairstyle that stuck out way far back in one big thick strand and curled and the bottom. The room transitioned from a narrow hallway to a more cozy room as we walked towards her. To the right was a leather sofa, a table with light brown liquid in a glass container on it, and an Ursaring skin rug which I found repellant. To the left was a large window that overlooked the city. A faint glow emitted in front of the chair and the sound of crackling suggested there was a fireplace behind the desk.

"Madame Jess," Tessa said, "I brought the trainer and his Kirlia up as you requested."

"Thank you Tessa," A voice came from the chair, "You may stay if you wish, this young trainer still needs that tour after all. Looking at the building through the elevator isn't nearly as fun as personally walking through it."

"Yes Madame."

The chair spun around and Madame Jess stood up. She was wearing a typical corporate attire: Grey pantsuit, black tie, and loafers. She also wore sunglasses and an earpiece was stuck in her right ear.

"So, you're the trainer of this wonderful Pokémon?" she said walking towards us.

I tried to straighten up and act presentable.

"Yes ma'am. She's been with me for nearly a decade."

"Is that right? I couldn't help but notice some…differences she has compared to a normal Kirlia."

"You are correct. We're not sure what the cause is for her looks but I don't really care. She's just special."

"Yes. Special indeed."

She flashed me a grin that might've looked even more evil if her eyes weren't blocked out. A feeling of curiosity and a hint of something filled my mind. Fear? I shook it off because she seemed like a genuinely nice person. Many people looked intimidating but were rather nice. Case in point: Blake. So I smiled back and continued to speak,

"Anyway, I just wanted to look around the building. Thank you for inviting me up."

"Not at all my dear. I'm sure Tessa has told you my name already."

"That is correct. You're Madame Jess right?"

"Indeed I am," she stuck out her hand, "Chairman of the board of Millennium Enterprises, Johto wing."

I took her hand and shook.

"I'm Chris Lyons. Just a trainer on his first journey."

"How lovely. I'm sure it's going smoothly with such a strong looking Pokémon by your side."

Kumiko blushed and suddenly any trace of fear left my body.

"She is quite strong," I replied.

"Well then, I guess this beauty has brawn to go with her brain. A triple threat would surely win you any contest or battle. Champion Brendon might have a real challenge on his hands."

Kumiko blushed even harder and gave Madame Jess a smile.

"I'm afraid we're going the opposite direction, to New Bark Town."

"Mmm. A quiet little town."

She looked down at my Pokémon belt with all three Pokéballs still attached.

"But it seems that you're using standard Pokéballs for such a journey. While comfortable enough they do not compare to every other variant."

She started walking back towards her desk.

"Well, Kumiko is out of hers most of the time and my other two companions don't seem to mind."

I heard a drawer open and Madame Jess raised up a small box, only slightly bigger than a Pokéball.

"Well I'm sure that Kumiko would be much more comfortable traveling in this."

She walked back over to us and opened the box, revealing a luxury ball.

"It may look standard but it's one of our advance models we haven't released to the public. It's much more comfortable than any other Pokéball and fit for such an amazing Pokémon."

She held it out to me but I was hesitant.

"I'm not sure I can take it from you."

"Nonsense young Chris. I've been looking for a Pokémon worthy of the first Millennium issue Pokéball and Kumiko is more than worthy of it."

I turned to Kumiko.

"What do you think, Kumi? It would be much more comfortable for you."

She thought about it for a few seconds before nodding.

"Wonderful," Madame Jess said handing me the Pokéball. A noise came from her earpiece and she tapped it, "Yes? Oh hello. Can you hold on for just one second? I'm finishing up a meeting. Chris," she turned back to me, "Good luck on your journey. I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to but I wish for you and Kumiko my best."

"Thank you Madame Jess."

She went back to her desk and Tessa led me out. She led me through the building for a while before I decided to check my XTransceiver. I almost had a heart attack.

"Crap!" I exclaimed.

"Something wrong, Chris?" Tessa asked.

"I have to go, I'm supposed to meet my friends is less than ten minutes."

"Alright then. Thank you for visiting the Millennium Enterprises building. It's been a pleasure meeting you."

"You too."

I took Kumiko by the arm and we sprinted out towards the Coffee house.

**Alright well I am done with this one! A lot of information revealed so early in the story, why so? Actually all the information revealed in this chapter is just a fraction of what I have in store. I've decided to have four different plots and I leave it up to you to guess what they are. First one's pretty obvious and a lot of you have either commented or PMed me asking for confirmation on their own theories. I'm glad so many people like this story and it means so much that…**

***DING!*  
>OH GOSH THAT'S MY NEW POKéMON! Be right back!<strong>

***Footsteps, door opening***

**NOOOOO! DANGIT!**

***More footsteps but slower***

**Well, I can't say my mission was a failure. I was hoping for an Alakasam but instead I got…**

**"ME!"**

**Ughg. You guys can't see it but it's a Magikarp.**

**"It? Excuse me but I'm a he if you couldn't tell! Oh by the way, you accidently dropped the files for your story when you were synthesizing my speech capability into my brain so I know everything you've written so far. Complete garbage if you ask me."**

**I didn't ask you! And what do you mean garbage? This story already has nearly thirty followers and I posted it only a month ago. **

**"Whatever man. It's still an insult to trubishes everywhere. At least one thing good came of it and that was the inspiration to build me!"**

**Ughg. Well guys, I'll see you next chapter. I'm working on Hematite and hope to get it posted by next weekend. In the meantime I've got some plans for this story as well as something I'm planning with a fellow writer who will remain anonymous right now.**

**"I just hacked into your account btw! I can see your inbox and I know that this other author is…"**

**NO! SHHH! I'm turning off the sequence machine now, see you next time!**


End file.
